


here, have some short stories.

by rainbowninja00



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of swearing, First story, M/M, Mild Gore, Not really described, Story Prompts, btw I live for fluff, everyone is messed up in their own way, oh geez let's see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowninja00/pseuds/rainbowninja00
Summary: a bunch of short stories based on prompts I found including various ships and characters. I'm open for suggestions of characters and ships alike as well as ideas and criticism. The chapter name will be the ship and/or character the prompt revolves around.





	1. Error and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a city. And the rumor surrounding the statue is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding its hand.one cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and you just barely catching a very confused person in your arms.  
(this one is kinda slice-of-life-y)(yes their still skeletons)

All summer Error had been hiding out in his room to get away from his brothers and best friend, cross. they weren't mean or anything, they were just, overbearing at times. But, he promised cross he would go with him and his boyfriend dream to the city for the day to go shopping and have fun, which may not have been the best idea since error wasn't exactly a people person, infact he had haphephobia so he couldn't touch anyone (which did make the bus ride over fun for them.) or be bumped into without getting pissed or having a panic attack.

as they reached the center of the city, they saw the massive park that held so many gorgeous statues, artwork, performers, and at the center of it all was HIS statue. Actually, this statue was the reason for all of the sight and sounds around the park.

HIS name was Ink. he was an artist who could create whatever he wanted with his powers that were long thought gone in their world. he was said to be incredibly powerful and intelligent, (oh boy were they wrong with that) but the most interesting part was the legend of his soulmate.

One day, his beloved soul mate shall grasp his hand so that he may join our mortal realm and bless us with his glorious art and music. 

Error thought this was the biggest load of bullshit he had ever heard, but cross was not letting him get away without at least one photo to (Blackmail) remind him of their trip.

"Do I have to?" Error sighed.

"No, but if you don't then I won't stop dragging you around until we get home." Cross said back before getting elbowed in the ribs by dream.

"C'mon, It's not like you're actually holding someones hand, it's just a statue dude." 

"FINE!"

while error stomped over to the statue, cross pulled out his phone to commemorate the moment he convinced error to do something without having to tackle him to the ground or bring his brothers into the conversation.

Error stood beside the statue and glared at it as if it could see it. he turned and looked at cross who was giving him a thumbs up. Stars, why was he doing this?!?! he look at the statue one more time before giving his best fake smile and grabbed its hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink fell forward into error's arms, he grabbed his head, he could barely stand on his feet when his vision cleared and he was staring at an all black skeleton with blue tear trails going down his cheeks with red eyes, well at least he thought they were red, right now they were filled with error signs while error him self was glitching and internally screaming.

Error's vision was finally returning. the first thing he saw was a white skeleton with tattoos that looked like black vines ensnaring his body wearing clothes that looked like they belonged in a fairy tale. this skeleton reminded him a lot of the one in the legend and the statue... wait a minute.

"HOLY SHI-" Before error could finish his sentence, a crowd had surrounded them, whispering and pointing at them until a police officer cut through the crowd.

"ALRIGHT! what is going on here?" he shouted as he spotted Ink standing ( well, trying to) in front of him and his podium bare. he turned to his radio.

"uhh, I'm gonna need backup here, HE's awake."


	2. The statue: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a continuation of the last part which I shall call "The Statue".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fun to write and seeing so many people enjoy it is amazing! I'm gonna try to post the next prompt tomorrow.

"Um, hi..." Ink whispered shyly to error, earning himself a glare in return.

The both of them were being kept in a holding cell while cross and dream tried to talk to the cops, find them a way out, and make sense of the current situation.

"so... My name's Ink. what's yours?" 

error sighed, this guy won't shut up will he? apparently he won't sit still either. the entire time they've been in this cell he's been fidgeting or tapping the bars and walls or trying to talk to the people outside, or worse, error.

"error... my name's error. It's not like it's important or anything." 

"well, I think It's pretty important. you ARE my soulmate after al-"

"NO! NO NO, I AM NOT YOUR SOULMATE! THIS IS JUST A, A MISTAKE!!"

"pfft-" Ink started to laugh uncontrollably as error stared at him angrily as he tried to comprehend ink and his train of thought.

"hey!" an officer named horror opened the cell and cuffed ink before continuing.

"Dust wants ya. we spoke to your friends and they explained this mess. we just need to know a few things before you can leave." horror stated before dragging ink out of the cell, gesturing for error to follow.

as they walked through the halls errors thoughts consumed his mind. 'who is this guy?!' 'is he actually the statue?' 'am I actually his soulmate?' 'why are we still here if cross and dream already told them everything?' before he could ask anything, horror left the two of them in an interrogation room.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes with Dust, don't go anywhere."

"where would we go?"

before error could get an answer, the door slammed shut. Ink instantly ran to it and jiggled the knob repeatedly, banging on the door, and attempting to pry it open or break it down with his bare hands.

"LET US OUT!!" Ink shouted, still banging on the door.

"What are you doing?" error asked ink hesitantly, instantly regretting asking him.

"getting us out."

"I hate to break it to you but you're not gonna do anything by slamming the door a bunch of times."

"hmmm... I HAVE AN IDEA!" Ink exclaimed, proceeding to close his eyes and concentrate.

"Oh stars, he's thinking I'm doomed. WHY ME!?!"

-CLICK-

Error spun around and, surprisingly, Ink had the key in his hands and the door open.

"WHAT THE- HOW DID- DID YOU JUST- WHAT?!" error sputtered until ink grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

"I'll explain later, basically, I can create any thing I want with one catch: I have to have seen it first. good thing that guy that put us here had the key on his belt, which It just so happens that I was practically staring at it the whole way down here." Ink explained running past the various officers throughout the building.

\------------------------

"HE's ESCAPED!" Horror burst into dust's office, having just seen the two escapees running past him in the hall.

"well then, search for them, make sure they don't leave the city." dust said turning his chair around from the cork board he was facing, which was conveniently covered in photos of error, ink, dream, and cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All your comments are appreciated!


	3. The statue: part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and error finally have a proper (kinda) conversation, at the worst time possible.

"okay, I think we lost them." Ink stated while error was panting (even though he doesn't have lungs) and still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"OKAY! I'M DONE WITH THE RUNNING AROUND AND GETTING NO ANSWERS, SO CUT THE BULLSHIT AND TELL ME WHY WE'RE BEING CHASED!" error yelled before ink place a hand over his mouth.

"Shh! we gotta be quiet."

"don't touch me!"

"why not?"

"I...I have haphephobia."Error whispered slightly embarrassed by the fact, leaving ink confused.

"haphe- what?"

error sighed.

"haphephobia. it's the fear of touch."

"OH... is that why you were freaking out back when I awoke, and when I dragged you through those people trying to catch us!" Ink said in a cheerful tone, almost too happy about the fact that he was causing error to have the most amount of anxiety he's had since exams.

"the people chasing us are called the police and, what do you mean 'Awoke'?" error was already confused, but this? this takes the cake.

"well, I was in somewhat of a sleep. a spell, if I may call it. It all started when I made a little mistake that almost cost me my life. instead, it cost me my life."

"what's the difference?" error joked.

"one is literal and the other is metaphorical!" ink spat back at error's sly comment.

"yeah yeah, so... what did you do?"

"huh?"

"what did you do that was SO BAD that you were turned into a statue for stars knows how long?!"

"well, you see... uhhh." Ink stuttered while attempting to think of a lie.

"I killed someone?" ink smirked and prayed that error would believe his lie.

"..." error paused and blankly stared at ink.

"um, error?"

"..."

"error?"

"..."

"ERROR!"

"you're kidding me, right?"

"no... OK, maybe I was lying but I actually don't know what I did to be turned into a statue!"

"how can you not know!"

"because I did more than one thing! here, I start from the first mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep! we got backstory coming! 
> 
> spoiler: Ink was utterly oblivious to most things he did wrong or he didn't understand WHY they were wrong


	4. The statue: part 4, HIS mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a trip down memory lane and learn what lead to ink becoming a statue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for clarification: the time this takes place would be around the 1700's (which is why ink looks like he's from a fairy tale, he was a noble.)

"INK! GET OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!" Undyne pounded her fist against the door until it swung open, causing her to "accidentally" punch the owner in the face.

"OW! I say, Undyne what could you possibly need that is so urgent that you must interrupt my work?" Ink was rubbing his cheek she had hit, confused as of what she needed.

"oh nothing, it's just the KING wants to see you about your "latest creation""

"is that so? well, I guess we shouldn't keep him waiting." ink grinned slyly, but truthfully he had no clue as of why the king wanted to talk with him.

as ink was escorted through the town he received glares from everyone he passed, including his "friends", even the most timid of residents was scowling at him. Ink was a well known (and slightly hated) artist. one thing everyone knew about him was how terrible his memory was (and is). everyone had a reason to hate him, ink had a way of pissing people off.

and today was just the beginning of a long series of unfortunate events.

"Good afternoon your Majesty." undyne bowed and glanced over at ink who was distracted by the decor. she gave him a jab in the rib cage to get his attention and motioned towards the king. Ink went wide eyed realizing his mistake and bowed as well.

"uh yes, good afternoon. why is it that you called for me your highness?" ink questioned, still confused as of why he was here.

"ink, do you recall what you did yesterday evening?"

"OF COURSE! I was practicing my creative abilities and made a fake dragon! it could use some work but it is quite impressive for a first try..." ink rambled before the king cut off his thoughts.

"do you know what the dragon did?"

"It just flew around a bit and spewed some "fire" around before it broke apart. I really need to work on how long living things last."

"Ink. the dragon attacked people..."

"...what? but i saw it just flying around! It couldn't have! I...I would never do anything like that... at least not on purpose." ink shrunk into himself. he was given a warning and told not to practice his magic in or around the town. but, one week later he went to visit alphys.

Ink enjoyed colours and tried mixing a red elixir with a blue one to make purple, since he knew alphys enjoyed the colour. instead, he blew up her home. he did promise to fix it but alphys never truly forgave him.

Ink was training with undyne and papyrus so he could learn more about his magic and how to fight with it. he ended up covering undyne in ink (which left her hair black, no matter how much she washed it.) and broke one of papyrus' legs.

Ink was relaxing with sans and apologizing for the 'incident' with papyrus when it started to rain. ink created a shelter for them, but it started to melt and almost drowned sans in paint.

but the last straw was with the queen and the young prince. ink was showing the prince his paintings and some of his songs when his mother came to pick him up. ink invited her in to observe some of his work. the prince asriel was intrigued with one of the paintings so ink used his powers to make a ladder to climb and retrieve it, sadly it wasn't as stable as he thought it would be, it collapsed onto the queen and prince.

"Ink, this was the last straw." asgore said sternly as the people of the town were gathered in the throne room, all to see ink get what he deserves.

"I said I was sorry! I...I never meant for any of this to happen! please, just give me one more chance! I promise I won't let you down!" Ink was pleading for his life, but it wasn't working.

"enough! we have seen first hand what your word is worth. it is time to end this..." asgore was furious this time, ink was not getting out of this one.

"wait! I have a proposition." the queen spoke up, possibly defending ink.

"what is it dearest?"

"we turn him to stone..." before the queen could finish ink threw up pitch black ink all over himself and the floor.

"...UNTIL, he finds his soulmate, or rather they find him." toriel finished and waited as the people whispered to each other and the king thought.

"and what will happen then?" asgore asked as the murmurs behind and around him seemed to grow in volume.

" he shall awaken. other than that, I do not know." Ink was absolutely terrified, who could possibly love a chaotic screw up such as himself?

"alright then. Ink, for your crimes against our people, you shall serve the entirety of your life as stone until your true love finds you. how do you plead?" Ink swallowed at the question. there was no use in lying now.

"g-guilty, your majesty." Ink was doomed. (at least in his eyes) 

"well then, good luck with finding someone who loves you." asgore said before pointing his trident at ink.

ink stepped forward and put his hand out, almost as if he was trying to stop it.

"WAIT!-"

\----------------------------------

"and that's all I remember..." ink sighed sadly.

"wow... you really fucked up." error snickered.

"gee, thanks."

"come on! besides they were wrong about you being stone for eternity."

"yeah but, you don't love me... you're just supposed to."

"I may not now, but if you give me a reason to, I could learn to." error stared at ink as he turned to him.

and for the first time since they met, ink smiled a genuine smile...

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"aw sh-


	5. The statue: part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys attempt to make a plan and escape the cops at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picking it up EXACTLY where we left off.

-it, they found us." error looked over to see ink was already climbing the fire escape attached to the building beside them.

"what the- wait for me ink!!" error called out before chasing after him. for someone who had spent his entire summer indoors he was surprisingly quick and good at climbing.

"hurry! across this gap!" ink rushed to the edge of the apartment building they were on, the police had reached the top of the fire escape.

"and how are we gonna cross this thing? there is no way we can jump this." ink thought for a moment, considering error's words.

"maybe not jump, but we can go across the bridge!" ink snapped his fingers at the realization and started to focus his powers.

"what bridge? and what are you doing?!? they're gonna be here in a second and you're just gonna stand there?" Ink raised his hand to error's mouth to get him to shut up so he could focus. then, in an instant, a bridge was created that covered the gap. the bridge was made entirely out of ink.

"whoa..." error was just as stunned as the police officers behind them. everyone seemed to stop to marvel at the bridge that appeared out of thin air (or should I say, thin ink).

"yeah, 'whoa'. come on we gotta run while they're distracted!" ink grabbed error and pulled him across the bridge and with a snap of his fingers, it disappeared.

"we gotta keep running, there is no way we can stay in this, massive... town? I'm not sure what to call it but we cannot stay here!" ink quickly started to pace, mumbling about their escape.

"okay, first off, it's called a 'city' second, how and why do you do that?" error was getting slightly concerned about ink and how much magic he must have used getting them across.

"do what?"

"that THING. you know, were you talk like you're from medieval times one minute and the next you talk like dream."

"wait, why dream specifically?"

"he doesn't like 'Profanity'."

"well, it kinda comes with the spell. I am also a fast learner, but the spell allows me to understand and speak the same language as my soulmate. including slang terms and other linguistic differences between us."

"...right. speaking of dream, where did he and cross go?" error was worried about the two people that had caused him to be in this mess who he also dragged further into this mess.

"you don't think they took your friends do you?" although ink didn't personally know cross or dream, he shared error's worry.

"possibly... oh, I have an idea of how we can find them."

"really!?" Ink's eyes turned into bright stars. funny, error hadn't realized his eyes changed until now, probably because he was to flustered, angry, or confused.

wow, your eyes..." error trailed off as he stared into ink's eyes, amazed by how the changed in shape and colour.

"oh yeah, they do that. anyway, how can we find your friends?"

"oh, uh, right. well, if they didn't destroy their phones we can use the find my phone app. there's only one problem..."

"what's that?"

"my phones back at the station. and before you ask, the station is the place we broke out of like, thirty minutes ago."

"got it, and damn! do you know anyone else with a 'phone'?"

error only knew three other people who had phones. but they were the last people he wanted involved in this mess.

"I do, but if we go to them you gotta promise me something."

"what's that?" ink's eyes were a question mark and exclamation mark, he was curious as of who these people were and what error could possibly want him to promise.

"say nothing. I will explain everything, if I have to lie I will. just, don't weird them out or act weird-ed out"

"uh, ok? who are they anyways?"

error sighed.

"my family..."

ink gave error a wicked smirk.

"awwww, error. we've only been together for a few hours and I'm already meeting your family!"

"S-shut up jackass!" Error blushed and stumbled over his words as he began to scan the alleyway below them.

"If we sneak down the fire exit, go through the subway to the bus station and get tickets for the next bus home we should be there in about an hour or so."

twilight had crept up on them as the sun was past the horizon. if it wasn't for the circumstances, ink would have started painting on the spot. it was absolutely,

"beautiful..."

"what?" error was confused as of why ink had said it, was he talking about the city? the sunset? or worst of all, error?

"oh, sorry! I was admiring the sky. it's so beautiful during twilight."

"o-of course! anyways, follow me and don't draw attention to us."

"right... did you think I was calling you beautiful?" 

error froze. he didn't know what to say, if he said yes ink would no doubt tease him. if he said no ink would figure out he was lying and tease him even more. (error's a bad liar)

"maybe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! we get to see geno and fresh in the next chapter (hopefully) and maybe we'll learn where cross and dream have disappeared to.


	6. The statue: part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little explanation their magic and bullets:
> 
> for one: error's strings would be weaker. in this reality, monsters' magic are much weaker now since they haven't used it for combat or even minor tasks for decades/centuries. ink is still in tune with his magic because of the time he comes from, while error's magic is much weaker and would take more practice to control or even summon them. He will use them, eventually.
> 
> error can, just not right away or very well. (he doesn't practice...Anymore)

error and ink made their way down the fire escape and over to the subway. error dragged ink into one of the washrooms and gave him his hoodie so he wouldn't be as suspicious or stand out. Ink took one look around and almost crumpled into a ball, he was completely terrified.

"OK, if we go on the yellow line we should get to the bus station and the highway which should get us there quicker." error grabbed ink's wrist and used the subway pass he had hidden in his jean pockets and stood with ink on the platform.

"e-error? what is this HELLISH place?" ink was shaking and his eye lights where smaller than they usually are.

"it's the subway, I guess it is pretty much hell, especially at this time but as long as you don't touch anyone, don't look anyone in the eye, don't talk to anyone-"

"so, just sit and stare at my feet?"

"pretty much. i'll let you know when we get to our stop."

"alright."

the ride was all a blur for ink, he had zoned out for the entirety of it. as for error, he was constantly making sure no one had recognized him or ink and avoiding being touch whenever people got off or on. finally they reached their stop.

"Ink, we're here."

"hmm, oh right."

the two of them walked in silence, whether it was fear of being caught, or fear of embarrassment that caused the silence, the second they had gotten to their seats on the bus, ink broke the silence.

" so, what is you're family like?" ink tried to spark a conversation with error, unsure of his reaction to his question.

"well, I have my mother, my older brother, and my little brother."

"aw~, poor error is the middle child."

"shut up you ass. anyways, my mom raised us on her own. she's the best mom I could have asked for. my older brother geno, he's quiet but has a way of getting answers form me and my other brother, fresh..." error paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"what about him?" ink was excited to meet error's family, but he also wanted to know what to expect from them.

"fresh is annoying, but I do love him. his speech is weird and he can do this thing where he can censor any 'un-rad words'."

"I'm sorry, 'un-rad'?"

"you don't wanna know. I'll just translate for you."

"translate??"

"well, he confuses some people with the way he talks and I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't understand a word he says." error let out a small laugh.

the two remained silent for the rest of the trip. at one point ink fell asleep on error's arm while error was looking out the window. error was about to fall asleep as well when the bus stopped.

"Ink, get up we're here."

"hmm? what?"

"just follow me."

they spent ten minutes wandering through the suburbs to find error's street. once they arrived outside his house, ink had one last question.

"do you think they'll like me?" ink's eye lights were question marks and error considered the question.

"I guess we'll have to see."

error knocked on the door and it opened almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (when error told ink to shut up he was definitely smiling)
> 
> Thank you for reading! comments are appreciated!


	7. The statue: part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit hits the fan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fresh's dialogue for the life of me so... take it with a grain of salt.

"Error! thank the stars you're ok!" dream went to hug him but stopped himself at the last moment.

"Dream?! Wait, if you're here where's cross?" error looked inside his house and immediately regretted stepping inside

"hey bro, where ya been all day?" fresh was lounging on the couch scrolling through his phone when error stepped in.

"UGH, let's see, dream and cross dragged me into the city, we went to the park and found this weird statue with some legend around it, turns out the legend is true and apparently, this idiot is my soulmate!"

"hi..." ink shank into himself as fresh glanced at him. he couldn't see his eyes through his sunglasses (who wears sunglasses inside?) but he just knew he was looking at him.

"sup."

"on top of all that we got arrested for no apparent reason and cross and dream disappeared, then we escaped and got chased through the city and now we're here. That all?"

"that about sums it all up." ink wasn't sure why but he was absolutely terrified of error's brother and the feeling of him staring at him didn't help.

"why'd ya come here. da cops would look here first if der tryna catch ya." fresh had a point, but before error could say the weren't staying long, his older brother and mother came down stairs.

"error! there you are!" geno pulled error into a hug, to ink's surprise he accepted it and hugged back.

"where were you? dream came in talking about some statue in the city and the police and being separated from you two." error's mom hugged him as well until error squirmed out of her arms and went over to dream.

"where is cross? didn't you two leave together?"

"well, you see... it's a long story."

"we got time, tell me." error lied about them having time but he was curious as of what had happened to the two after they were separated.

"well, first there was the interrogation..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time we get to see what happened to dream and cross in chapter 2 and 3!
> 
> Spoiler: cross is not dead, maybe injured, it depends on how cruel I wanna be to them.


	8. The statue: part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream and cross' perspective of the second chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm back! I couldn't think of anything for this chapter but i think I got an idea...
> 
> (dream is in a constant state of panic in this one and cross is trying not to lash out and kill everyone)

"I swear we don't know anything about that guy!" dream cried as a fist was slammed on the table in front of him.

"then WHY were you with him when he woke up?!" dust demanded and answer and no matter how hard dream or cross insisted they had nothing to do with it (which was partially true) he wouldn't listen.

"woke up?" cross and dream asked in unison, 'what does he mean by that?' 'why is he so important?' these thoughts and more swam through their minds as they attempted to remain calm.

dust sighed.

"hundreds of years ago, HE walked the earth. wherever he went, disaster and chaos followed. he killed countless innocents and demolished whole civilizations using only his magic."

"didn't the statue's podium say he loved art and making stuff-" cross reasoned before being cut off.

"THAT, is a lie... the only thing he created was ruins and hatred! but that isn't the reason why you two are here now, is it?" dust had an insane look in his eye, dream quivered while cross remained neutral.

"um, why are we here anyway?" dream asked meekly while clutching onto cross' arm.

"it is said that HIS soulmate and him shall bring the apocalypse and destroy the world as we know it. but, we can prevent that. we just need your help."

"what?! how could we help?" dream was more confused then ever, error destroying the world? yeah right.

"you just have to tell the other one's family something so that they don't come knocking at our door wondering where he is."

"what are you gonna do with 'em?" cross was on guard, he didn't trust this guy. perhaps his motivations were just as crooked as his smile.

"well, we can't have them running around the city DESTROYING everything, can we? they will be taken to a secret facility to be disposed of."

"you can't do that!" dream lashed out and was held back by cross, who didn't want to share his best friends fate.

"sooner or later you'll agree. I'll leave you two here to discuss it." dust left the room. cross and dream left the interrogation room and went to the holding cells. as they reached them and started to search for error and the stranger, horror came up behind them and grabbed cross' arm.

"what are you two doing out of the interrogation room?" his voice was low and terrifying. cross pushed dream away and elbowed the officer in the 'stomach'.

"RUN!" cross was tackled as dream ran to the exit and navigated the city streets. error was currently being held prisoner with a complete stranger who also was going to end the world, cross was just captured and he had no idea of where to go or what to do.

"my family is out of town, I WOULD go to cross' place but he has the keys. which leaves me with..." dream had been staying at cross' for the past three weeks since his family went out of town to deal with business. his brother was staying at a 'friend's' place so he could too.

"error's place." dream pulled his phone out of his pocket. the lock screen was a picture of him and cross at the park. he entered his contacts and opened error's. he had added any information he could in the contacts (in case of emergencies.) and made his way to the bus station for his trip to error's house.

"I promise I'll find you guys. I don't know if what he said was true but, I'm not gonna judge anybody until I get the full story." dream talked to himself the entire ride to keep the loneliness at bay.

as he arrived at error's street he kept replaying the events of the day in his mind. how could this have happened?

"shit, what am I going to say to error's brothers? WHAT AM I GONNA SAY TO HIS MOM?!?!" dream stared at the door for a minute before knocking.

no response.

before he could knock again, a skeleton who appeared to be a few years older then him with a glitch covering his eye opened the door.

"dream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee, I wonder what happened to cross?


	9. The statue: part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the quest to find cross continues and the ship sails!

"then I told them what happened and we've been sitting here trying to come up with a plan for hours!" dream was in a panicked state once again and ink was curious about dust's version of him.

"so, that guy that wants to kill us thinks I'm going to end the world? pffft, yeah right. I would hurt a fly. at least, not on purpose." Ink found the lies told by dust to be funny, he could probably destroy the world if he wanted to, but he didn't.

"yeah, it was kinda weird..."

"KINDA? he told you that me and this asshole were gonna end the world and you thought it was KINDA WEIRD? THAT'S NOT 'KINDA WEIRD', IT'S BAT-SHIT CRAZY" error yelled as his older brother dragged him into the kitchen.

"gee, you must be starving from all that dodging the cops and narrowly avoiding death. we still got leftovers from dinner?" geno tried to defuse the situation as fresh walked into the room.

"I dunno about dat guy. but I do know where cross is." error turned around and grabbed fresh by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT?!?!"

"I used the find a phone app and entered his number. he's at an apartment complex in the bad part of town." fresh's speech was much more serious as he handed his phone to error who instantly studied the screen and location of cross, or at least his phone.

"so we know his phone is ok, let's hope he's ok too..."error was relieved that they had a guess of where cross was but terrified if his phone breaks or cross isn't there when they arrive.

"I'mma go tell dream. oh, and error bruh?" fresh stood just out side the kitchen, lowering his glasses so his brothers could see his eye lights.

"you should keep an eye on dat guy, he seems... dangerous." fresh left and error let his words sink in.

error spent the rest of the night trying to comprehend the situation at hand while ink was practically clinging to error, he was fine with talking to geno, his mother, he loved talking to dream, it was like they were old best friends making up for lost time. but fresh, he was absolutely terrifying. he never let ink out of sight especially around his older brother. 

when they all decided they were to tired to continue their conversation and planning dream was given the couch to rest on and error offered ink a sleeping bag. Ink had no idea what a sleeping bag was or how to use it so error let him use his bed while he slept on the floor of his room in the sleeping bag. error fell asleep first, leaving ink to his thoughts. error was a light sleeper, but ink didn't know that.

"why, why did it have to be him" ink spoke to himself, not realizing he had woken error up.

"he doesn't deserve this, he doesn't deserve to suffer like I did. maybe if I go and let them kill me they'll spare him. stars he's way too amazing for me anyway. he put up with me all day and even helped me comprehend the world around me. it looks like he hates me or is just doing this cause he has to but, it doesn't feel that way... I'm gonna go turn myself in... I just hope it won't cause to much trouble for him..."

Ink slip out of error's bed carefully as to not wake the already awake error.

"Fuck no, you know your on thin fucking ice so if I have to sit on you to keep you from being stupid, so help me I will! I will not let you kill yourself because of me!" error shouted as he grabbed ink's wrist and held it tight.

"e-error!? how much of that did you hear?" ink was nervous, he didn't want error to know how he felt...

"enough... you really think I'm amazing?"

"you'd REALLY sit on me?" ink winked at error, causing him to let go.

"if it means you won't let yourself get captured, then yes."

ink smiled and pulled error into a hug.

"what do you mean by 'on thin ice'?" ink looked up at error's shocked face and giggled softly at his expression.

"I mean you've been acting stupid the whole day, not to mention you're whole life! you've been a loner since before you were stone...and now you finally get a second chance and your gonna throw it away? you recklessly jump into things, not to mention dragging me into them. and you just walk around like it's nothing but it is! I've been terrified all day ink, of the cops chasing us, if dream and cross are ok, if you were ok."

"why do you care about me? I just ruined your life..."

"no you didn't. I've been hiding in here all summer, refusing to leave, until cross invited me to go to the city with him. my family pretty much forced me to go and then I met you. sure when we first met I wanted nothing to do with you, but you TRY. you try to understand and you try to help, you made an entire bridge so we could cross the buildings without getting caught."

before error could say anymore he was pulled into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swadghfjfsdafg YESSSSS!!! also one of my favourite lines was actually a comment on the last chapter. if you guys have any ideas for dialogue or plot don't be afraid to voice your ideas.


	10. The statue: part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream has great timing!
> 
> guys, somethings up with fresh...
> 
> supportive mom is supportive.
> 
> and geno is, well, geno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!

"hey guys I was thinking, if we leave at dawn then we can get to the city and hopefully find cross before noon so the cops don't find u-" dream burst through the door, causing error to break the kiss and shove ink onto the bed and almost crash.

"oh! sorry, I didn't realize you guys were-"

"S-SHUT UP!" error shouted at dream covering the increasing blush on his face.

"it's ok. you don't have to be embarrassed about it." dream attempted to calm error before he could throw him out of his room.

"ouch... that, was, SPECTACULAR!" ink exclaimed as error continued to blush.

"what's going on in here?" geno stumbled into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I may have accidentally walked in on ink and error-"

"NOTHING! it's nothing. just, go back to bed. I'll tell you in the morning." error finished for dream as to cover up what had really happened.

"oh no, I am not leaving until I get the truth." geno gave error a smug smile while error hid his face in his shirt.

"I KISSED ERROR!" ink shouted, error then buried ink in his covers and tried to suffocate him with the pillows.

"is that so?" geno and dream shared a look before laughing uncontrollably.

"what are you laughing about?" geno and error's mom walked in slowly.

"yeah bro... don't cha know ya need sleep before pulling off a rescue." fresh came in as well, seeming to be wide awake and wearing his sunglasses (for some reason.) with the same eerie smile on his face.

"ink kissed error." geno wheezed out between laughs.

"oh really? and I thought you didn't like anyone. congrats sweetheart." his mother said with a sweet ( and tired) smile.

fresh stood there, almost as if he was paralyzed. the smile never truly disappearing from his face, but it did falter. 'why? why would he like this random guy he just met? let alone kiss him?!' fresh's thoughts stacked on top of one another and flooded his mind until some snapped him out of it.

"fresh, you ok?" geno shook him lightly, obviously concerned.

"huh? oh yeah bro, I'm good" he lied through his teeth hoping his brother wouldn't notice.

he noticed.

"are you sure?"

"yeah... I'm gonna go back to ma room. see ya in the mornin." fresh left the room and pretended the conversation never happened.

"why did you have to ruin the moment?" ink whined at dream, giggling at the question.

"i'm sorry, next time I'll knock."

"you better." before error could recover from his words, geno caught him red-handed.

"aha! so you would do it again?"

"uh, I, um... shit."

"error..." his mother scolded.

"sorry... but I just, UGH!!!" error threw his hands in the air and grabbed on of the pillows in front of ink and buried his face in it.

ink proceeded to kiss error on the cheek, leaving him flustered once again.

" let's leave them alone, you guys got a long day ahead of you tomorrow." their mother grabbed geno's shoulder and started to pull him out of the room.

"alright, g'night bro! sweet dreams!"

"sorry for bursting in, but I guess you can continue now..." 

"OUT!" error threw the pillow covering his face at dream, but it hit the door just as it closed.

"does anyone in this house respect privacy?" error crossed him arms huffing.

"well... I'm sorry for blurting stuff out. it's just I haven't done that with some one, ever." ink place his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

"wait, that was your first kiss?" error was stunned at the revelation. 

"what part of ' everyone wanted me dead' isn't clear? even if i did kiss someone it wouldn't have been pleasurable."

"right, well... it was my first kiss too..." 

"really?"

"what part of 'I thought you didn't like anyone' do you not understand?" error smirked as ink playfully shoved him.

"alright, I deserved that. and you deserve proper sleep, i'll take the floor you can have your bed back."

"or, you could stay and we could share the bed?"

ink's eye lights had shifted into bright pink stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important stuff: error and ink are cuddling during the night, no smut.
> 
> and fresh is currently questioning everything he knows about his older brother.
> 
> dream was awake because he was worried about cross and misses him.


	11. The statue: part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream needs to chill, ink needs to chill, everyone needs to chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if they'll find cross...

Breakfast was... awkward. error hid his face the entire time and silenced any questions sent his way, dream was fidgeting in anyway he could, he tapped his feet, drummed his fingers on the table and hummed. ink was experiencing sugar shock for the first time after eating the extremely sweet cereal (which should be illegal) in 10 seconds. geno was scanning the table and trying to spark up a conversation only to be shut down by error every time. fresh was zoned out, he couldn't believe his older brother who he has spent his entire life with could fall in love with this stranger, and miss.CQ (yes, that is her name.) was keeping to herself, knowing that none of them really wanted to talk (except for geno.) so she sat there quietly.

"so... what was the past like, ink?" geno glanced at the artist, filled with curiosity.

"Itwasgreat!exceptforthefactthateveryonewantedmeDEAD!whatisinthisstuff?IT'SGREAT!" ink had eaten 3 bowls already and error was getting concerned.

"are you ok? you really shouldn't eat more than one bowl of that at a time." error tried to take the bowl from ink but he failed and only cause mark and d ink to spill the milk remaining in his bowl.

"awwww...I wanted to drink that." ink pouted as error and his mother grabbed paper towels from the counter.

"c'mon, we better get ready if we're gonna rescue cross." error dragged ink upstairs by the wrist while his older brother cleaned the table off. (he didn't have to help because he had to distract ink.)

ink tried to grab his clothes from the other day but error took them and placed them in the clothes hamper. "there is no way you're wearing** That.**"

"what? do you think I look bad in it?"

"no, It's just most people now a days don't wear things like, whatever that is. you can borrow my clothes until this all blows over ans we can get you your own" error tossed ink a T-shirt and track pants.

"could I have something a little less... bland?" ink held the clothes in his arms, they were light grey with no designs on them whatsoever.

error sighed, holding the bridge of his 'nose'.

"fine. here, take my star wars shirt. I don't really have any pants that are 'less bland'. sorry." error handed ink the shirt and picked out clothes for himself.

ink started to take of the shirt he wore to bed until error pulled the shirt back down.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" error's face was covered with an intense blush as ink's eye lights turned to a question mark and spiral.

"um, getting changed? what's wrong?"

"just... I'll go change in the bathroom. stay in here and don't leave the room. ESPECIALLY IF YOUR NOT CHANGED!" error closed the door behind him and went to the bathroom, splashing water on his face, he questioned how ink could be so ignorant. from what he knew, ink lived alone and didn't really have company often. ink seemed like he ment well, even if he did cause chaos he never did it on purpose, it just kinda followed him.

ink changed his clothing and explored his soulmate's room. he found error's computer and opened it. the screen alone left him stunned, the keys, the mouse, he couldn't believe such wonders existed. as ink started to type random keys error knocked then came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" error hissed and slammed the laptop shut.

"what is this magical device?" ink's eyes were both stars as he stared at the now shut laptop.

"it's my laptop. I'll show you what it does later. right now we gotta finish getting ready." error took ink into the bathroom and spent ten minutes explaining what various things did.

once ink, error, and dream were ready they met at the door.

"you g-guys ready?" dream was quivering as he grabbed his bag and phone.

"yep. don't worry, as long as we work together, we can find him!" ink reassured dream and grabbed the bag miss.CQ packed for him.

"thank you for this Miss.CQ. error's really lucky to have such an amazing family!" ink still had a lot of sugar in his system, but the complement was still genuine.

"you're welcome sweetheart. you kids should get going now, don't wanna miss the bus." she ushered them closer to the door and error opened it.

"CROSS?!?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" dream was completely stunned.

cross fell forward into the house and passed out.

"WHAT THE FU-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE HE IS!!!
> 
> btw error was the one saying the last line.


	12. The statue: part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll get to know what happened to him next chapter, for now you can have some set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream is gonna need therapy after this...

-NK?" error glared at his younger brother who only stared at the unconscious cross on the floor.

"OHMYGODISHEOKAY?WHATHAPPENED?HOWDIDHEGETHERE?WHATTHEACTUALFUC-"

"dream! Breathe!" geno grabbed the hyperventilating (don't ask) skeleton and shook him 'lightly'.

"okay! just please stop shaking me!"

"oh, sorry. I'm used to doing that to my siblings."

"it's okay, really, but is he?" dream looked over to cross and his light smile faded.

fresh lifted him up and placed him gently onto the couch. the others surrounded cross and checked him over; a cracked femur, a couple broken ribs, magic loss, a fairly large crack in his skull, a broken arm, and what appears to be a stab wound on his hand.

"this looks pretty bad, we should probably take him to the hospital." ms.CQ had sent fresh to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom, geno to grab some towels, and she  
went to grab cross spare clothing, all while error attempted to console dream.

"is he gonna die?" dream sobbed into his shirt. error had no idea what to say.

"I-"

"of course not silly! I mean, they look worse than they actually are. if anything, a good dose of healing magic can heal most of his wounds." ink interrupted and (for once) made things better by eavesdropping.

"healing magic? but, monsters haven't used that in ages... even most if not all nurses and doctors can't." dream hid his face in his knees while ink patted his back.

" I could give it a try if you want. It might not work at first, or all, but I could try if it makes you feel better."ink was startled when dream shot up from his slouching.

"really?" dream's eye lights shined brighter that the stars themselves at the revelation.

"yep... just don't get your hopes up in case it doesn't work." 

"alright." dream's hopes and expectations were high.

ink hovered over cross and put his hands just above his rib cage and skull in order to heal those wounds first. he closed his eyes and focused on controlling his magic, at first nothing happened... but then small sparks of magic emitted from his hands. his healing magic was weak and consuming more magic than he was outputting. how could he make it stronger? well, who would he do this for? maybe... what if error was in cross' position, and was D Y I N G...

a large flash of green light filled the living room and cross shot up.

"huh! what? i'm, okay?" cross looked at the locations of his wounds. they were gone.

"CROSS!" dream practically tackled cross, snuggling and nuzzling him.

"yes, it's all very touching. now, you're coming with me." dust stood in the door way, his gun pointed directly at ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy! this is gettin good!
> 
> a line I wanna use: "I wouldn't say insane, I'd much prefer, PSYCHOTIC."


	13. a break (for fun!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found a new prompt and wanted to add it here. don't worry about the statue it will continue i just wanna put this one here. I have a few ideas for this one so bear with me:
> 
> Every time you fall in love, you lose part of your soul to the person you love. Every time someone falls in love with you, you get a piece of their soul. you die when you run out of soul to give. history only knows of two immortals so far, one who never found love and the other who makes people fall in love with them to purposefully extend their life.
> 
> -error/ink  
-geno/reaper  
-dream and (uncorrupt)nightmare (platonic)  
-killer/dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, this'll be fun.
> 
> multiverse shenanigans and skeleton bois.

error and ink sat in the anti-void, no words or even glances exchanged until the 'destroyer' of the multi verse speaks up.

"why..." he was still focused on his work (sewing a new puppet) when ink stopped drawing and looked up at him. ink's eye lights scrolled through a few combinations before deciding on a green spiral and purple question mark.

"huh?" error turned and looked directly at the artist. 

"why are you like this? you steal people's love for you and use it for your own personal gain! how long have you been doing this?!" error threw the doll he was creating to the side, it appeared that he was starting to cry.

"easy, I'm like this because I'm the protector. people are grateful and, honestly quite foolish. they'd give love to the first person who helps them. mortals are weird. as for how long? a hundred years, maybe. I'm not really sure." ink paused for a moment, his eye lights shifting into exclamation marks as he smirks.

"why are YOU like this? you shut people off and refuse to even accept love from others. how long have you been lonely?" ink's cocky expression turned to one of concern.

"same as you... at least a hundred years and I don't get attached to people cause they're all gonna die anyways! it's not like how I feel matters, they'll die from losing their soul to 'love' or they'll die to me." error had tears rolling down his cheeks, ink came closer and sat beside him.

"love sucks... but it doesn't have to." ink tried to be empathetic.

"why... why did you fall in love with me?"

"I could ask you the same question..."

____________________________________________________________ 

one.

one small shard. that's all that remained of geno's soul. he was terrified to love again.

sure he loved his friends and his 'brother', but romantic love? nope. never. well, maybe not 'never'...

reaper stared directly at geno. one. he was gonna die in one minute. but why? how?

"uh... hi" geno smiled, trying to pretend that this tall, handsome stranger wasn't death himself.

"..." reaper couldn't believe it. 'how can someone with such a cute smile die so soon?'

"are you ok?" geno's smile turned bitter as the god continued to stare.

"why?" 

"huh?"

"why are you dying?"

"because I'm a fool. no one ever loves me. and why should they? i'm a freak, I should be dead, I..I" reaper pulled geno into a hug, his tears dripped onto the god's robe.

"I won't allow it. you are coming with me." reaper picked geno up before he could object.

"but, why? what? I'm gonna die, why would you do this?"

"because I love you." reaper kissed geno gently on the forehead.

one.

one shard, but not of his own.  
_____________________________________________

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED!" dream's shout echoed through the cabin, even though his older brother was right across from him. dream slammed his head against the table. he was missing two shards of his soul.

"well you ARE very trusting." nightmare sipped his coffee, turning the page of his book with a smug expression.

"you're not helping!" he yelled turning his head so he could see his brother.

"who was it this time?"

"um...cross."

"WHAT?!" black goop drizzled out of his right eye socket and down his face.

"relax!"

"HOW CAN I RELAX! HE WAS ONE OF MY FOLLOWERS DREAM!" nightmare's hands were shaking. dream walked around to the other side of the table and hugged hid brother to calm him down.

"now he just hangs out with swap and keep's the other ones from murdering people. he's really sweet and helpful, and his smile..." dream's cheeks lit up with a bright gold as nightmare snapped him back to reality.

"nightmare to dream? you there, or are you in lala land?" 

"yeah i'm here, I just wish he loved me back..."

"well, go get him!" nightmare stood and grabbed dreams arm.

"WHAT?!!?!" dream was dragged out of his seat.

"You are gonna ask him out and you're not allowed to come back until you do." nightmare opened a portal to underswap.

"wait night!"

"bye!" nightmare threw his brother through the portal and went back to the table.

"I'm a good brother."  
____________________________________________________________

"HEY KILLER!" dust hugged killer from behind.

"hi love. what were you up to?" killer kissed dust on the cheek, tasting his namesake on his skull.

"oh you know, having fun." dust grinned wildly and sat on the ground.

"what is this place anyway? why did you want to come here?" dust looked around and saw only tree's surrounding the two.

"so no one would see this." killer reached into his pocket as dusts smile only grew wider.

he pulled out a small box.

"ooooh~. A BOX! a very small box? still a box though and I love~ boxes!!!" dust grabbed the small velvet box and opened it, revealing a ring.

"shiny..." dust stared at the gold and silver ring as killer took the box back.

"dust, I know that neither of us are the most sane or nice, or even caring person. but I love you and you love me, the proof is here." killer revealed his soul, a small part was missing and replaced with part of dust's soul. "you make me feel like I can be happy and myself, and if anyone says other wise,"

"I'd kill'em!" dust shouted, his grin still placed on his face as killer giggled.

"I wanted to ask you, If you wanted to, er, would you um... this is harder than I thought..." killer hid his head in his hands as dust grabbed one of his hands.

"go on, ask. I promise everything will be fine." dust's smile was sincere and smaller than his usual insane grin.

"dust, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want any or all of these continued.  
they are all linked in a way, the only way to know how is if they're continued.  
1: *le gasp*  
2: awwww.... not a fan of how i wrote this one. I might redo it later.  
3: dream is me and nightmare is best brother.  
4: *casually leaves on cliffhanger,as you do*  



	14. fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:  
You have been accepted into a school for supernatural creatures. You decide to let your teachers and classmates figure out what you are.
> 
> OK, I'm gonna update the statue tomorrow. have this for now. lemme know if you want more of this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is gonna be interesting...
> 
> guys, guys, guys... guess what? they're humans, well "humans" only one or two people will actually be skeletons and they aren't in the multiverse. (and this school is gonna be like Hogwarts because I want to.)

"wow... this place is huge!" Fresh turned to his ecstatic eldest brother Geno, his eyes were stars. 

"wait t'ill we go inside." fresh nudged his brother who ran off to meet others.

Fresh's eldest brother was 12, his older brother Error was the middle child at 11, and fresh was 10. this was their first year at the school for supernatural children and they were so excited. well, most of them.

"can I just go home? everyone here seems kinda... dangerous." error was hiding behind his younger brother hoping for an escape from being seen or worse, SOCIALIZING.

"relax bruh, it's gonna be great. me and ma checked this place out remember? it's totally safe and no one can use their 'abilities' when they ain't in class." fresh assured his brother that he was safe but error can be pretty stubborn.

"just don't make me talk to people..." error was part dragon (don't @ me) and absolutely hated talking to people, whenever he got startled or anxious when talking to people he tends to-

" HI!"

"AHH-" error's scream was cut off by the fire that came out of his mouth.

"oops, sorry! I'm ink! I'm part angel." Ink smiled brightly as error's terrified expression turned to one of rage.

"and what's you other side, IDIOT?!?!" error practically roared at ink.

"nope, it's demon. see ya inside for sorting!" ink happily walked away humming a tune while error angrily made his way inside to avoid anymore surprises.

______

name: error

creature: dragon+human

family: geno, fresh, CQ

powers: flight (kinda), fire breathing, claws, fangs

appearance: has a tail, small horns on his head, claws extend when angry, sharp teeth that become full fangs when angry, red eyes and black hair, scales on arms+legs+cheeks

personality: shy, VERY smart, anxious, hates being touched (especially dragon parts), loves shiny things, can be a hoarder, likes sewing  
\--------------

name: geno

creature: Phoenix+human

family: error, fresh, CQ

powers: flight (mostly, he needs to learn how to turn properly), pyrokinesis, healing tears (again, don't @ me), immortality, SCREAM

appearance: has red and golden wings on his back, feathers on arms, red+blue eyes (heterochromia), red and white hair

personality: bubbly, can be extremely grumpy, has the tendency to pluck his feathers when worried/anxious, loves reading and space, smart, loathes nature creatures  
\--------------------

name: fresh

creature: ? +human

Family: geno, error, CQ

Powers: ?

appearance: brown hair with a purple streak, backwards baseball cap, sunglasses (enchanted), large grin, purple/pink eyes.

personality: enjoys watching others squirm trying to figure out what he is, likes skateboarding, smart, good with people, social, likes flying(w/help) and teaching his brothers how to control their fire powers(even though he has none)  
\---------------

name: Ink

creature: angel+demon

family: comyet, ?

powers: flight, summoning other demons or angels, purifying or corrupting others thoughts, not getting caught

appearance: brown messy hair, colour-changing eyes, black feathered wings, broken(sometimes) halo, small devil horns, an innocent smile

personality: bipolar, social, not very smart, enjoys teasing or complementing others, hates boring/dull things, loves shiny/colourful things  
\-------------------------------

fresh explored the courtyard full of new students, and new suckers. fresh and his brothers had a bet, whoever figures out what fresh is that doesn't get help from any of them gets a special prize, however if they fail they gotta hand over one object on their person (one time they took a guys shirt because he didn't have anything) and fresh knew that no one could guess what he is right?

"watch out!" a voice called before fresh got smacked with a book in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to guess what fresh is!
> 
> maybe if you guess right you'll get the prize! 
> 
> I am definitely making more of this.


	15. take a guess: info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should introduce anyone else in the story for fresh, it shall be called : take a guess
> 
> i shall include their ages as well ( that seems kinda important)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the info on other characters for the story

name: reaper

creature: sorcerer

family: renrink, respite (reaper-tale paps)

Powers: magic, summoning creatures and spirits, can fly(float),teleport, force-field, other various spells, potion making

appearance: pitch black hair, cyan eyes, pale skin w/freckles, wears witch/wizards hat because he thinks it looks cool, had a wand+broomstick(that he doesn't use)

personality: flirty, easily flustered, stutters when called on, hates 'normie'* classes, despises demons+dragons  
\-------  
name: dream

creature: high elf

family: nightmare, joku

Powers: light magic, archery, accuracy,

appearance: bright blond+gold hair, yellow eyes, fairly tall, wears matching outfit w/ his brother, always has a quiver on him, can summon bow

personality: optimistic, kind, happy, friendly, extrovert, has trouble paying attention in class, prefers to be outside  
\----------------  
name: nightmare

creature: dark elf

family: dream, joku

Powers: dark magic, sword fighting, hand-to-hand combat, shadows

appearance: dark black hair, violet eyes, taller than dream(by an inch or two), can summon sword

personality: loves class, introvert, hates going outside, night owl, caring, actually nicer than dream once you get to know him  
\----------  
name: blueberry (blue for short)

creature: Christmas elf (yes I'm serious)

family: stretch, ?

Powers: ice, can make things lightning fast, loves the holidays(they make him stronger/faster)

appearance: brown hair, bright blue eyes, massive smile, always wears gloves

personality: 'mweheheh!', follower, adores Christmas, hates being asked if he knows Santa (of course he does), almost always happy, can make anyone smile  
\---------  
name: dust

creature: trickster+ human

family: unknown ( to me)

Powers: manipulating the environment around him, teleportation, convincing people he's innocent

appearance: crazy smile, grey-ish brown hair, red and purple eyes, never takes hoodie off

personality: can and will screw you over, betrayal, *maniacal laugh*, violent, still pretty smart, everyone thinks he cheats and can't prove it  
\----------  
name: cross

creature: archangel+human

family: Jakei

Powers: flight, can summon weapons, light

appearance: black and white hair, white and red eyes (can change colour), red scar on cheek, white and black wings,(monochrome boi)

personality: stoic, quiet, will kill you if you interrupt him or annoy him, massive ego, intimidating, talks to himself (or not), loves the elves  
\-----------  
name: horror

creature: demon

family: SA

Powers: flight, manipulation, summons weapons, senses living things nearby, chomp

appearance: one eye is pure white the other is mostly red with a black dot, white hair, small horns, bandage covering most of the top of his head, sharp fanged smile

personality: scary, glutton, loves horror stories, (surprisingly) adores animals, finds more humanoid children weird and weak  
\--------  
name: killer

creature: wood elf

family: ?

Powers: can control earth, great hearing & sight, summons knifes

appearance: black hair, one black eye one white eye, wears a black shirt with a target on it, back tears flow down his face when aggravated

personality: knows dust, likes sharp objects, not to smart, quiet, enjoys ambushing people, terrified of horror  
\----------  
name: lust (yep he's here now)

creature: cupid ( oh god, here comes the shipping)

family: none ( mother abandoned him+ she's a succubus)

Powers: super strength,enhanced endurance, longer life span, archery, can make/use 'love arrows' ( he calls them his canons cause they make his ships canon)

appearance: pink,blue, purple hair, heart eyes, crop-top, always has his bow and arrows with him

personality: ships anything that moves, writes fanfic, adores the new comers  
\---------  
name: fell

creature: fairy+human

family: ?

Powers: destroys bad dreams, cares for sick or injured creatures, collects teeth (ew), can make anyone at ease, grants one wish per person ( not very well), watch dreams

appearance: sharp teeth, red eyes, fiery red hair w/ orange, permanent scowl

personality: takes notes on everything, hates the 'tooth fairy', living definition of 'not a morning person', hates blue with the fury of a thousand suns  
\-------  
Ages: reaper (12), dream and nightmare (11), blue (9), dust (11), cross (12), horror (13), killer (11), lust (14), fell (14), Ink (11)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if i should add anyone else!


	16. take a guess: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I'm on a roll with posting and the bois get sorted
> 
> (it's 9 O'clock at night, and I don't know what I'm doing.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> houses:
> 
> gryffindor=panthereye
> 
> hufflepuff=otterstone
> 
> ravenclaw= eagleflight
> 
> slytherin=vyperos

"oh my stars, I'm so sorry! are you ok?" fresh sat up rubbing his head, a boy around his age came up to him and helped him up.

"yeah, I'm fine. the name's fresh." fresh took the other's hand and stood up.

"I'm reaper. we better get inside, sorting starts soon." reaper took his book back from fresh and the two of them went inside.

the mass hall was huge, four long tables were laid out, each one belonged to its own house. fresh spotted his brothers within the pack of new students and went to them, reaper followed fresh, unsure of how he felt about the students around him. soon the entire hall grew silent as everyone's heads turned to the front where a small white dog stood on the podium.

"wait, what?" error whispered to his brothers confused as of how a dog ran the school.

"he's a shape-shifter, he's not a real dog. he just looks like that as to not appear threatening towards us." fresh was given three looks of 'how did you know that?' from his brothers and 'friend'.

"it's called studying guys. I read up on this place and its teachers the second I knew we were coming here." 

"oh~. got it. what happens now?" geno asked fresh but before he could speak, all eyes were drawn to the dog.

"welcome to another school year everyone! if you do not know, I am headmaster Toby. I am not actually a dog I just look like one to put you at ease. now, first things first you must be sorted. please come up here where you will be sorted." the dog smiled. it hadn't opened its mouth the whole time it spoke.

"how'd he do that? and how will they sort us?" error's claws were shaking as he clung onto geno's sleeve.

"you'll see." fresh refused to tell him more than that.

"when you come up you shall be sorted into one of the four houses, panthereye, otterstone,eagleflight, and vyperos. we shall sort you according to what the medallion says."

"medallion?" a small kid with blue eyes asked.

"yes, it shall assess you and choose which house would be best for you." the dog explained.

"why can't we choose?" a boy with snow white hair asked with a creepy smile.

"just trust the magic. we shall begin with blueberry." Toby hopped of the podium and let one of the teachers grab the medallion.

blue walked up to the front, everyone marveled at how small he was. he stood there in front of the stool and waited for the medallion to be placed around his neck. once it was around him, it glowed a variety of colours. when it settled down onto one it chose purple.

"panthereye it is!" Toby exclaimed as blue's eyes lit up. he ran over to his table and greeted everyone he could.

" next is cross." cross came onto the stage stone-faced and sat on the stool as the medallion was placed on him, it chose orange. 

"vyperos!" the dog said as cross stood and smirked as he sat at his table.

" alright, let's see here... dream!" the dog's tail wagged as the elf sat on the stool, almost immediately the medallion turned pink.

"otterstone!" dream looked surprised... he thought for sure he would be in panthereye. dream wondered over to his table and took his seat.

dust was sorted into vyperos like cross, but after him...

"error?" error's eyes went wide at the call of his name. he slowly made his way up to the stool, he heard everyone's whispers about him. 

'a dragon hybrid?'

' I thought they were all gone.'

'wonder if he breathes fire.'

not wanting to answer their BURNING (pun intended) questions he sat on the stool, he clenched his eyes shut as the medallion was placed on him. one moment of silence, the two, then suddenly a teal light filled the room.

"our first eagleflight of the year!" the dog cheered as error practically sprinted to his table and buried his face in his arms.

fell was sorted into panthereye and ,once he go to his table, was tackle hugged by blueberry.

"Fresh?" the dog looked out apon the sea of students, he had met fresh before but was 'unaware' of what made him a 'supernatural creature'.

fresh walked up the steps and heard the usual questions of 'is he even a creature?' but for every one he heard his grin only grew wider. 

he sat on the stool and waited as the medallion flashed between colours. after five minutes it landed on teal.

"another eagleflight!" Toby cheered delighted. he knew fresh was bright but was clueless to how smart he really is.

geno was next, people found his wings to be gorgeous 'of course they like him, i'm just a freak' error thought to himself. geno landed in the same house as his brothers and earned a big hug from both once they were reunited.

horror was sorted into vyperos with killer (who is completely terrified of him), ink was sorted into panthereye (which error could not believe), nightmare was placed into eagleflight (which amazed him) and reaper was placed into otterstone.

"hi, I'm nightmare." the darker twin introduced himself to the trio.

"I'm fresh, this is my older bro error and my eldest bro geno."

"hi..." geno sheepishly greeted.

"h-hello." error manager to stutter out before covering his mouth.

"is he ok?" nightmare gestured to error as fresh waved it off.

"he's good, meetin' new people make him nervous and that doesn't mix well with his powers." fresh tried to be vague enough to drop the topic but nightmare wanted answers.

"what powers?" nightmare glared at the dragon hybrid and kept his stare until error stood up and ran out of the hall. many students where questioning why he left but his brothers knew. he didn't want everyone to see him breathe fire and request him to do it again like they did when he was little.

the dog tapped his paw on the podium, the sound was loud enough to gain the attention of everyone in the hall.

"may the feast, begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay, sorting done! also past 10K words? hell yeah!
> 
> also I really wanted to seperate dream and nightmare from the stereotypical "gryffindor/slytherin" twin thing so I made them "hufflepuff and ravenclaw" instead.


	17. take a guess: part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the statue will be updated tonight, as for this? I got inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get to see the dormitories and ships
> 
> why is ravenclaw's mascot an eagle? well, eagleflight's mascot is a raven.

The feast was massive, it had food from all over the world to satisfy the different students. kids like error avoided spicy food (so they don't burn the school down) and the older students introduced themselves to the new comers.

"well, well, well~. if it isn't the newcomers, I'm lust." a boy who was at least a couple years older than geno with heart eyes offered his hand to the three brothers.

"my name's fresh." fresh shook his had and never let his gaze wonder from his eyes. they were like that for a reason, weren't they?

"I'm geno and this is error." the eldest kept his hands to himself, he may have met a few different students earlier but they all told him the same thing, don't interact with lust.

"w-what are you?" error lifted his head from his food and met lust's gaze. this was a horrible mistake.

"hmmm.... you and that one." lust pointed across the dining hall towards the familiar demon spawn ignoring error's question.

"what? ink? what do you mean? he's an absolute idiot who doesn't care about anyone but himself." error was clueless when it came to this. romance. lust was shipping them.

"you two are DEFINITELY my new OTP." lust winked at error leading to more confusion and giggles from the students around them.

"new what?" error could feel his throat tensing up, one wrong move and flames would go everywhere.

"really? it means-"

"OKAY! c'mon bro let's check out the dorms. I hear they're pretty sweet." fresh grabbed error's arm and dragged him away from the table and conversation, leaving geno to fend for himself.

"so... what actually are you?" geno was quite fearful of him but wouldn't show it.

"oh sweetheart, I'm a cupid. I can make anybody I want fall in love." lust simply answered, choosing to skim over the fact he can't use his magic unless he's training.

"so you were-"

"I was thinking you're friend and that one over there would make a cute couple. now that I think about it, you and that one would be cute as well." lust gestured over to the otterstone table where reaper was sharing his expertise in spells and summoning.

"him?!" geno stared at the boy his age and thought about it.

"nope. never. end of story, NO!" geno's wings flared up when he turned back to lust.

"you'll come around, they always do." it seemed that last part wasn't mean't to be heard by geno, but he heard it and wanted, no, needed to get away from this guy.

"well, I better go see how error's doing and I'm pretty tired so...bye!" geno left the table and calmly exited the hall, only to sprint around the school for twenty minutes trying to find their dorm rooms.

sitting by the door to the dorms were fresh and error looking defeated.

"you guys ok?" geno sat beside them with a concerned look on his face.

"we can't get in." error let out a low growl.

"apparently we gotta answer a riddle to get in and error couldn't figure it out, to put it simply there wasn't gonna be a door anymore if I didn't make him sit down." fresh updated geno on their situation as he read the riddle.

"I run but never walk, have a mouth but cannot talk, have a head but don't think and have a bed but refuse to sleep? oh, I know this one. it's a river!" as soon as the words left his mouth the door slowly opened for them and they peered inside. 

a basic common area with various chairs and couches to sit on. one corner was deeper in the ground with its walls lined with books and pillows covering the carpeted floor below. the whole dorm kept it's colouring teal and silver like the house with various ravens around the room.

"wait, a raven? why not an eagle?" error looked at the various birds wondering if any of them are real birds.

"I dunno, ask the headmaster." fresh shrugged and lounged on one off the couches. 

"the's things are pretty comfy, don't you think gen? gen?" geno was awestruck by the amount of books and was immediately lost to them leaving fresh and his question ignored.

"welp, we're not gonna see him till next month. didn't they say our stuff would be move here?" error sat beside his brother still marveling at the room.

"yep. it's all in our rooms. speaking of which we should check out." fresh got off the couch and dragged geno out of is heaven while error followed.

"wait! no! the books-"

"will still be here in the morning. everyone else will be here soon, including our fourth roommate." the older two stop in their tracks as fresh continued forward.

"fourth roommate?!" they exclaimed in unison, fresh didn't stop or slow his pace.

"yep. i bet it'll be that nightmare guy." the older two frowned and continued to follow fresh as they reached their room.

"all our stuff is here and accounted for." as geno finished unpacking his things the door slammed open revealing an exhausted nightmare.

"I guess this is my room. see you guys in the morning." without giving any of them time to comprehend the situation or reply he jumped into his bed and passed out.

"told ya." fresh and his brothers got ready for bed, but geno was restless and craved the books.

"please, just one?" 

"no, got to sleep." error turned over and covered his face with his pillow to ignore the others.

"fine. but just one." fresh and geno exited their room and crept over to the bookshelves leaving geno to a hard decision.

"which one should I pick. this one? or maybe this one? no, how about..." while geno was deciding fresh heard a knock on the door, he thought it would be another eagleflight who couldn't solve the riddle but was pleasantly surprised to see reaper standing in front of him with a bag and a spell book.

"what are you doing here? aren't you gonna get in trouble?" fresh looked around the corridors, no one was around.

" I gotta show you something!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one tell error what ship means... unless you want lust to die a fiery death in which case go ahead.
> 
> reaper is a rule breaker but only if it means it benefits his friends.


	18. The statue: part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the story comes to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, inks at gun point, I wonder how he'll screw this up.

"great, this guy again." ink said in a blank voice gaining a surprised look from error and dream. cross grabbed dream and pulled him further away from his best friend and ink.

"cross, what are you doing?" dream struggled in cross' arms but fails to free himself from his boyfriend's hold.

"protecting you from him!"

"ink?"

"what? no! that guy! he tortured me and dropped me off a couple blocks from here so I'd lead him here and if i didn't he'd kill me and you too!" cross glared at the officer while protectively holding dream as far away from dust as his body allowed.

"so I tortured a teenager and his friends because of a legend and the version I heard of it, is it really that bad?" dust grinned evilly keeping his gun aimed at ink,

"that bad? THAT BAD?! YOU'RE COMPLETELY FUCKING INSANE!" error shouted, his brothers listening from the top of the stairs remaining hidden to dust.

"Insane? no, I prefer...PSYCHOTIC!" he laughed maniacally but before he could put a bullet through ink, blue strings wrapped around his arm and dragged him to the ground.

"whoa. didn't know I could do that." error's strings held dust captive, threatening to crush his arm at any moment.

"now, you better have one fucking superb explanation as of why you're trying to kill us or else your arm won't be the only thing I break." error tightened the strings around dust's arm earning a few cracking sounds.

"alright, I'll tell you. it is said that the being of pure creativity is also the being of pure chaos-"

"with that logic the being of pure destruction is a being of pure order" dream retorted before cross dragged him into the kitchen.

"if you would let me FINISH! HE is supposed to destroy everything by creating objects and creatures that cause nothing but pain and suffering and chaos! but, his soulmate is the opposite, a destructive yet orderly person."

"wait, I was right?!" dream exclaimed from the kitchen earning a 'shhhh!' from cross.

"they will either follow the artist's example, or his soulmate's and that is a fifty fifty chance I can't take." dust finish and a moment of silence was left lingering between them all.

"that's it? THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO KILL ME?! BECAUSE WE 'COULD' HAVE HURT PEOPLE?!?!? YOU ARE NUTS!" ink lashed out, black ink left his hands as he threw them down. the ink wrapped around dust leaving him trapped and painted.

"I told you I prefer psychotic-"

"that's enough dust." a different officer walked in and pulled dust up, the paint remained on his legs but fled from his upper body.

"KILLER?! where have YOU been?" dust tried but failed to get out of killers grip.

"working in this sub-division until I was called about an officer who was chasing someone because of his paranoia. you are coming with me, old friend." killer placed cuffs around dust's wrists and proceeded to force him out of the house and into the police car.

"I'm so sorry about this one, they'll make sure he never bothers you again." killer called to them from the curb.

"it's okay, this wasn't the first time I was almost killed!" ink happily replied and waved as killer drove away with the 'psychotic' officer.  
________________

"and then we asked if you guys wanted to stay the night and here we are!" ink threw his hands in the air as cross, dream, and error's family laughed as error stood up.

"I'm gonna grab some more snacks from the kitchen, you guys want anything?" ink shot up beside error and jump repeatedly.

"can I come with? please~?"

"fine you guys want something or do i get to guess?"

"popcorn!" dream cheered causing cross to chuckle.

"popcorn sounds good. you three want something?" error turned to his siblings and mother.

"nah, 'm good bruh!" fresh gave his brother a thumbs up and nudged geno.

"coffee?" geno smiled shakily.

"coffee sounds good, I'll have some too." error's mother smiled wide and hugged he eldest son.

"got it. c'mon ink." the two headed into the kitchen but before error could grab any of the things he came in for, ink grabbed his arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

ink let error go and stared into his eyes.

"sorry I just, wanted to tell you that I... love you..." ink's words faded off and a blush entered his cheeks. he was starting to get nervous when error gently kissed him on the forehead."

"I love you too."

"heh... and I thought I was the cheesy one."

"ink!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww~! isn't that sweet? there's their happy ending!


	19. not an update but also an update?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who has a science lab due tomorrow?  
that's right, me!
> 
> and what better to do than not do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt:  
You own a sound prism. Unlike a light prism, which breaks up white light into its colour constituents. A sound prism breaks sound into single streams. So in a crowded subway you can listen to each individual conversation. You are a  
detective.
> 
> (blueberry X ?)
> 
> we gonna do *spins spinner* humans in the city!

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"ugh, I hate riding the subway!"

"the guy next to me stinks..."

just your average subway, well at least for anyone else. blue was a detective and a really good one at that. he had a rare 'device' called a sound prism that split conversations. he was tipped off that a well known member of the local gang was riding today's 10:40 train to central station to meet up with his friends, and blue was gonna catch him, then the rest of the gang and become the greatest detective ever! (ahem, maybe he was getting to excited.) he kept listening to the streams of sound until...

"yeah, I'm working late tonight.." nope,

"and they were roommates" nu-huh,

"so I get there, meet with the guys and we cut through the park on our way to the hideout." bingo.

blue grabbed the guys arm and tugged him lightly, not expecting him to jolt at the sudden touch and fall over. the man and blue locked eyes for a moment before the train stopped and the guy ran off.

"w-wait!" blue chased after him.

for someone so short blue sure was fast (and strong but this guy would learn later) he caught up to him in no time and grabbed his hoodie's sleeve. the article of clothing slipped off his torso and stayed in blue's hands as he ran out of the station. blue stopped in his tracks and examined the clothing. the hoodie has a small insignia on it with a crescent moon with "nightmare's" written below it. aha! so he was part of that gang, which is why he was chasing him! blur rushed up the stairs and looked around, no one with anything resembling the guy or his gang were around, great he lost him... but maybe he'll come back for his hoodie.

blue turned back to head back home but two people on either side of him grabbed his arms and dragged him away from the station. he struggled out of their grasp as they reached the exit but was swiftly knocked out with a hard hit to the head.

"great job dumb ass, now we're gonna have the cops on us, for either kidnapping or MURDER..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help me... I must work but writing is fun... welp, pray I get it done. luv ya guys!
> 
> (also someone please pick a love interest for blue i'm too distracted to think of one.)


	20. take a guess: part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reaper needs to cool it with the spells and error is repeatedly tortured by the idiots in the room.
> 
> also fresh is good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reaper is the one to start this chapter just so you know and he's talking about dream.

"so I was talking with this other kid who was also in my house and he told me about how his kind, he's an elf by the way, could summon weapons and I said no way and he said that he could show me tomorrow but then this kid from another house came over and showed me this book and said that I could summon more than a weapon and-"

"okay, okay! so why are you here, short answer please." fresh held his head hoping to get rid of the headache now settled there.

"right, so I wanted to see if this summoning spell would work and I need phoenix feathers, dragon scales, ice crystals, some more random junk and human blood which is where you come in." reaper flipped through the book and pulled out a bag full of various containers and ingredients.

"hate to break it to ya pal but I'm only half human, same as ma bros." fresh gave reaper his signature smile and winked while reaper stuttered before forming his thoughts.

"but- you don't- you can't- never- wuh- HUH?!?! but you NEVER use any powers, like at all!" reaper waved the bottles and flasks around in his arms while shouting, but not too loud that he would wake the other students.

"okay, I think I got the book I want- oh, hi." geno froze in front of the stranger. his ruby red wings looked as if they glowed in the moon light.

"um, uh, I heh..." reaper's face went bright red as he covered it with his hat (yes he has a stereotypical hat, don't @ me.) and cursed into it for his shyness.

"Is he ok?" geno turned to his younger brother, pointing at the 'intruder' worriedly.

"I dunno. probably." fresh shrugged it off and dragged reaper into one of the closed of studying rooms. (they were very nice and had lots of room to pace, lie down, sit, or do whatever helps you focus on your work, and thankfully these rooms were sound proof.)

as fresh shut the door behind the three of them he heard a knock on the other side of it causing geno and reaper to jump.

"maybe if we stay perfectly still and quiet they'll go away." reaper whispered shaking as fresh stared at the door. another knock sounded and a deep sigh could be heard from their side of the door.

"open the fucking door or I swear to god I'm gonna kick all your asses." geno and fresh recognized the voice as their brothers and took this opportunity to mess with him.

"what's the password?" geno giggled (and reaper screamed into his hat at the adorable laugh.) at his brother's growl and fresh stepped up to the plate.

"yo dude! that's some seriously un-rad language bruh! what would ma think!?" fresh used the (admittedly awful) slang he'd learned from stars knows where causing his brother to snap.

"open this door right now or i'll-" error was cut off by the flames that spewed out of his mouth. thankfully the door (and walls around it) were fire proof.

fresh and geno opened the door and pulled their brother in, patting his back and giving his room to breathe.

"easy there little bro." geno's voice was soft as he rubbed error's back to ease the horrid feeling in his chest.

"here, take one of your pills." fresh gave him a small green pill and error swallowed it immediately.

"where did you-"

"I always carry spare meds on me in case of an outburst." fresh reassured his brother lightly patting his back.

"say, since you're here... can I have one of your scales?" reaper smiled almost impossibly wide and he held out a small dish to hold the scale in.

"why the hell should I do that?"

"so I can show you something neat." reaper was vague with his wording but wasn't wrong.

"I think I have a bag full of scales in my stuff, same for geno's feathers." error received a jab in the chest for spilling geno's secret.

"oh yes! I need those to, the rest I have except... are you SURE you're not human?" reaper circled and analysed fresh as he laughed.

"I'm sure, can you use yours?"

"oh yeah! I forgot I'm human!" reaper grabbed a small blade and jabbed the tip of his finger causing it to bleed. after a couple of drops fell into the vial he snapped his fingers and the wound healed instantly.

"woah..." geno watched amazed as error left the room to grab the scales and feathers.

"oh yeah.. it's kinda cool. took me a f-few years to perfect that. heheheheh...." reaper's awkward laugh was the last thing heard until error returned with the items.

"what I miss?"

"nothing! let's get this started." reaper took two feathers and scales and mixed them with the other ingredients. he used the resulting liquid to draw various symbols on the ground and said what seemed to be gibberish, but it was actually demon.

fire sparked from the ancient writing and after a flash of light, ink laid there, blinking at the others and cleared his throat.

" WHO DARES SUMMON ME?" Ink had a massive smirk on his face while error was on the verge of lighting him on fire.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! WHY DID YOU BRING HIM HERE?" error lashed out, grabbed reaper and pinned him to the wall.

"well, he did say it was a summoning spell." reaper tried to smile and laughed quietly to himself, cursing under his breath before error was tackled by ink.

"good to see you again firecracker!" ink grabbed onto the hybrid's throat.

"get off me you little shit!" error struggled but managed to flip ink over and pinned him to the ground.

"well,well,well~. did you come around to being friends or are ya trying to be more." Ink giggled as realization dawned on error's face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE- COME HERE YOU!"

"HAHAHHA! YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

"THEN I'LL JUST BURN YOU TO A CRISP!"

"wait what? oh god, oh shit! FUCK!!!!" ink blacked out as he fell harshly onto the ground after error's fire had nearly burnt his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man if only error had a secret place to go to where no one could bother him... actually that's a pretty good idea.


	21. take a guess: part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ink needs a hug, and a therapist... but then again, don't we all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine a gaggle of tweens dragging a small child their age around the halls trying not to get noticed or cause said child to be incinerated by the major anxiety the entire group shared. that is exactly how ink go back. 
> 
> for the record they didn't get caught cause reaper has a neat thing harry potter does and fresh somehow has memorized the prefect's routes for patrolling the castle at night.
> 
> reaper totally forgot about using his magic to take them back. error COULD carry him but he wouldn't be able to for long.

Ink rubbed his head as he sat up, he was in his bed? wait, but wasn't he with the neat looking dragon kid?

'OH YES~ HIM!! SAY, I SHOULD PULL A PRANK ON HIM! WHAT IF I DOUSE THE HALLS IN GASOLINE AND MAKE HIM BURN THE SCHOOL DOWN!' (oh no)

what? that sounds... kinda fun.

'no no no. i am not doing this again. just shut up and let me do this.' (oh boy it has begun)

ink stood up and turned around to retrieve his clothes. huh, for once he got up on time. Ink's gaze was met by a smaller student who looked at him with wonder and confusion. 

'this is the Christmas elf kid, right?' 

"what?" blue looked at ink strangely. wait, he said that out loud? no, he was talking to himself in his head like he always does.

'PFFFFT- WHO LET THIS SHORTY IN? HE"S GONNA GET TRAMPLED IN THE HALLS!'

'manners'

"uh, what are you doing?" blue lightly poked ink's cheek. when did he get on his bed?

"wait you can hear Us?" Ink looked at blue with horror in his eyes, his sides weren't something he was proud of, they can be very... chaotic.

"well... you are speaking to me, i think, so I just... um." Blue jumped of ink's bed and wandered over to the door, pausing as he raised his hand to grab the handle.

"do you, wanna talk about it?" blue turned around and offered his hand to ink, ink came closer to the elf ,but once he was just in front of him he stopped and held his breath.

"no... you should get going. don't wanna be late for breakfast!" Ink opened the door and showed blue out. once the elf was out of the room he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

"why do I mess everything up with being weird!" ink shouted to no one. or maybe, himself.

'well, it's not like he'll go around telling my secret to everyone.' 

one...

' YEAH RIGHT, HE IS DEFINITELY GONNA TELL EVERYONE THE FIRST CHANCE HE GETS.'

two...

'the only reason he would tell anyone is to help me, he seems nice.'

guys...

' YOU KEEP ON DAYDREAMING, I AM GETTING DRESSED.'

please...

'oh no you're not! you are not allowed to anymore, you remember last time you picked the outfit?'

just...

' COME ON! WE LOOKED FABULOUS! RAINBOW PAINT IS A GOOD LOOK, ESPECIALLY IF IT'S THE ONLY THI-'

"STOP!" ink held the sides of his head. his ears were ringing. for one moment there was no sound, just complete silence.

since ink was little he had the 'voices' but they weren't the kind that stayed in your head. he spoke their words and had THEIR personalities, his mother was concerned when she learned her precious 'angel' was split in two in more ways than one. his angel side and demon side could speak and ACT independently and only if ink has full control of himself, whether it's through anger, calm, desperation, or love could he act as one person and truly be just himself instead of a constant war that took place where no one could help fight. he had gone to therapy, he was banned from entering the premises. he had forgotten why. he tried talking about it but he just ended up arguing with himself and almost destroying the living room. but, this school was supposed to help unify his sides so he could properly learn and make friends without being suspended, expelled, or abandoned. this dragon kid, what was his name? error... he wasn't exactly 'nice' or 'cruel', he was balanced (unlike ink) and even though he was skittish and almost roasted his wings he had this, charm to him... why was his face getting warmer? was he blushing?!?!

'OH'-'no' the voices chorused in unison as ink had just realized what mess he was in...

"OW!" a sharp pain pierced his arm.

"what the-?" Ink pulled an arrow out of his arm, there was a small heart as the head of the arrow.

"lust" ink looked out the window and saw lust sitting there smugly grinning as ink narrowed his eyes at him. 

'wasn't lust in error's house?'

Ink's entire face went red at the thought of error.

"enjoy the crush darling~!" lust yelled out before sliding down the tree.

"b-but I already had a crush on him!" ink admitted before he could cover his mouth and internally wish for his own eternal damnation.

"oh... well enjoy not being able to function at the sight, sound, or thought of him!" lust ran back inside the castle as ink slumped down and rested his head on the windowsill.

wait a second, 

"where's error going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneaking out: everyone does it and honestly Toby doesn't give a fuck, as long as they don't die or do something inappropriate he's good.
> 
> so, the voices are kinda based on the creativity(s) from the sanders sides but... not? anyways,
> 
> 'hello there'= angel side= doodle = pure boi, easily flustered, smart bean
> 
> 'HIYA PAL!' = demon side = blot = corrupt young one ( he knows to much), flirty boi, purposely doesn't listen
> 
> "hi there."= both = ink = knows enough 'stuff', flirty to someone he has no attraction to, god awful memory.
> 
> ink has two apostrophes ('') and the others have one ('). they are thoughts just said aloud and it makes it easier to write out (in future chapters they'll probably be in italic (doodle) and bold (blot). I just didn't do it this time cause I was half done and didn't want to interrupt my own work.)
> 
> ((Y'all, i'mma repost this one cause it wasn't showing up as updated for me.))


	22. take a guess: part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error and ink spend some time together alone and fresh needs to stop stalking his brothers.
> 
> (if this doesn't send out a notification or appears as out I will try to fix it. I'm not sure what the issue is, I'm assuming it's on my end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help these children (and also me)

Error closed the massive doors to the school and sprinted through the courtyard. what he didn't know was someone was watching him. last night, nightmare told the three brothers there was a hidden meadow deep within the woods just outside the school. It just so happens this same forest is known for its dangerous creatures, but then again what's more dangerous than a dragon that could destroy the entire place if he bumps into a tree?

"he better not have just said that so I'd get myself killed..." error grumbled reminiscing on the conversation.  
\---

" this school is full of fools and creatures that can and will kill us all." nightmare finished getting ready for bed, and honestly didn't expect error, geno, and fresh to crowd him.

"what do ya mean?" fresh still had his sunglasses on, reading YO-LO still but he had a venomous tint to his voice.

"for one, HE can't even control his fire. I'm impressed he hasn't permanently scarred either of you." nightmare scowled at fresh for being 'nosy'.

"well it's not like YOU can use fire!" error covered his mouth, fire came out as he said the last word.

"well, it doesn't matter. at least I have a place to go to avoid you hazards." nightmare glared at geno, causing the oldest to shrink in on himself.

" what? where?" error was desperate to get away from the annoying jerks like lust and, the other one. the smile on nightmare's face was, to put it lightly, unnerving.

"if you're REALLY that interested... head into the forest and do not turn until you see a scratched up stump. then, go left and head down the tunnel lit by blue light. once you do you shall be there." nightmare grinned widely as error wrote down what he said.

" got it, anyway... night guys." error crawled into bed. then geno started to whine.

"but the books~..." geno's frown was quite convincing, not enough to earn error's sympathy but enough to earn fresh's.

"c'mon, I'll take ya to grab one!"

"really? thanks!"

then chaos ensued and the rest of the night was dragging ink back to his dorm and making it back without getting caught.  
\-----

error kept heading forward, unaware of the so-called 'pest' following him. he spotted the clawed trunk.

"werewolves..." error mumbled to himself trying to keep his fire down.

error turned left and kept going, his anxiety building and his chest burning hotter by the second. at last he reach the glowing blue tunnel.

"wow, it's amazing-" 

"WOAH! IS THAT WHY YOU CAME OUT HERE?" ink shouted, startling error and almost getting roasted alive.

"you! how did- what the- did you-" error's thoughts were jumbled but ink got the picture.

"simple! I followed you here silly!" ink's face was tinted red, but why?

"are you okay? you're face is red..." error brought his hand to ink's cheek. before he could touch it ink flinched back hitting his hand. error stumbled over backwards and fell into the tunnel. 

"oh my gods... I just shoved my crush into a hole. he's gonna kill me." ink jumped down into the tunnel and 'helped him up'. 

"are you okAY-"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!" error shouted, surprisingly no fire ignited.

"um, I, I'm sorry." ink teared up. before he could start crying he spotted something at the end of the tunnel.

"what's that?" ink pointed at the irregularity. error turned and saw it too.

"a willow tree?"

the two entered the meadow, flowers were everywhere. the massive willow tree in the center had books underneath it, an obvious sign some one had been there before. (*cough* Nightmare *cough*) They explored the gorgeous field, picking flowers, interacting with wild life, until ink found a strange looking water patch hidden against a wall of rock.

"what's this?" ink reached out and touched the water, it felt cool on his hands. suddenly the water started to glow, it showed him, but he was happy and smart and people actually liked him instead of threatening to kill him! but most of all, there were no voices.

"what'd I miss?" error came over and ink's hand shot out of the small pool of water. the images where gone.

"I dunno... think it tells the future?" 

"maybe... or is it," error placed his hand into the water, it showed his his brothers and this field, the school and him actually controlling his fire and flying properly.

"ah ha! It's a minor pool of truth. it can show you what you want that is easy to get. the moderate one tells you your more, ambitious dreams and major ones tell you the thing you want more than anything. what did it tell you?" error explained. he looked into ink's eyes that had turned into stars.

"oh you know... being smart and... having... friends..." ink stared down at his hands. it sounded way lamer out loud.

"we'll, you got me." error offered his hand to ink. he took it.

'OOOOH~. FRIEND-ZONED, GOOD LUCK GETTING OUT OF THAT ONE ANGEL.' blot was right,

'well... now we can get closer and develop a relationship over time.' good retort doodle.

'WELL... HOW ABOUT A BET?' oh no...

'what did you have in mind?' he we go...

'IF YOU CAN MAKE HIM FALL IN LOVE WITH US USING WORDS, YOU GET CONTROL UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK. IF I GET HIM TO FALL IN LOVE WITH US USING ACTIONS, I GET CONTROL UNTIL WE GRADUATE.' blot that's not fair. actually....

'hey! how come you get years and I get a couple months?' I have an idea.

'BECAUSE I'M AWESOME. SO, WE GOT A DEAL?' 

'deal.' 

error had just unknowingly become a wager. and fresh did not like this.

"what did ya get yourself into broski?" fresh adjusted his sunglasses and walked back to school, hopefully his brother wouldn't forget about their first day of classes.


	23. take a guess: part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had a lot of school work and stress and little to no motivation or inspiration but I'm gonna write now to make up for it.
> 
> also, writing these stories and reading your comments always help relieve my anxiety. by just reading this story and saying hello I get the biggest smile on my face. thanks for reading my silly stories guys, love ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to get to class, focus on the actual protagonist and ink 'finds' something that isn't his.

Fresh strolled through the woods to clear his head. 

"this isn't good, that kid is nothin but trouble..." fresh spoke to himself as he heard the leaves crunch beneath his feet. fall was a gorgeous time of year, his favorite in fact. Fresh liked spring as well but wasn't a fan of rain. He liked summer but he HATED severe temperatures. which leaves his least favorite season, winter. all the plants die and the world becomes a frozen, desolate wasteland. his brothers liked winter because the cold helped their fire to stay down, and if it gets too cold they can just warm themselves up. but with fresh it's a different story. he passes out if the temperature drops below -30 degrees (Celsius) and has to rely on whoever's around him to wake him up or give him heat so he can survive.

"kinda ironic, the guy he hates da most falls for him. then again, error kinda likes him too." fresh was to confused for this besides, class starts in ten minutes...

wait...

"SHIZZ!" fresh booked it through the wild forest and made it back to the school in mere seconds. he entered the school and pulled out his phone. when he was told this place had Wi-Fi he didn't believe it, but it did. I mean how else would the students that regularly interact with normies get their meme fix?

fresh mindlessly wandered through the halls as he scrolled through his various social media and texts from friends back home, until he read one text:

'Can't wait to hear how it is!' decans.

dec was a year younger then fresh. he was a mermaid, unfortunately he was awful at walking around for more then ten minutes without sitting or taking a break. he so badly wanted to go to the school but couldn't because of his lack of control. too bad, if he was here the halls would be filled with a beautiful song. just like his mother Noko, dec loved to sing and was amazing at it. but he had horrible stage fright and refused to sing in front of others, except for fresh. fresh was the only person besides his mother that had ever heard his singing directly and he was honored.

fresh was knocked out of thought when he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!"

"sorry bro." fresh looked up but didn't see anyone, then a familiar hand waved in front of his eyes.

"hey there! I know I'm not tiny, but i didn't make a height enhancement potion last night did i? ." reaper held a smug grin on his face as fresh chuckled silently at the remark.

"no, you tired to make an invisibility one but it ended up blowing up in your face, literally." fresh smiled back and continued walking as reaper followed.

"so who's that?" reaper grabbed fresh's phone from his hands but fresh swiped it back as soon as he could.

"a friend from back home, he's like us... only he doesn't have as much control as we do."

"ok, what control do you have? what ARE you?! and I don't want any of that 'take a guess' bull crap!" the two didn't notice that while they were talking, someone happened to 'accidentally' take fresh's phone.

"well, well, well~." ink's smile was wicked and wide.

"time to see what you really are..."

"what?"

"PASSWORD PROTECTED!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, fall and friends. the best things to distract you from school.
> 
> I'm planning on doing a 'Halloween special' next week, whether it's the days before or the weekend after I don't know. It will probably be a one off as to not interrupt the flow of this story, or it could be a flash back to childhood. What do you guys think? let me know which you would prefer!


	24. take a guess: info pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit on decans, doodle and blot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters= new info!

name: Decans

creature: mermaid

family: Noko

Powers: breathe underwater, can give others the ability to breathe underwater, can turn human (but not for long), singing

appearance: dusty brown hair, pale yellow eyes, blue and grey hoodie on land, blue and yellow tail under water, smaller and weaker frame, tail changes colours to indigo and cyan when very happy

personality: very shy, bad at socializing, secretive, only smiles around fresh, an absolute cinnamon roll

age: 9  
\-----  
name: doodle

creature: angel side of ink

family: blot(?)

powers: influence over ink's thoughts and actions

appearance: ink, but his wings turn white, halo is complete, and horns are not visible (hidden in hair), hair is neater, doesn't smile as much

personality: kind, honest, smart, pure, stuck up, logical, believes he is always right, doesn't allow 'fun'

\----  
name: blot

creature: demon side of ink

family: doodle(?)

powers: influence over ink's thoughts and actions

appearance: ink but, wings are pure black and slouch more, halo is gone, horns are larger, hair is more unruly

personality:chaotic, mean-spirited, cunning/conniving, corrupt, creative, free spirit, hates being wrong but accepts it (eventually), craves fun and mischief  
\----

doodle and blot cannot be physically seen unless the other is missing, dead, or relinquishes control of their side of ink. hopefully in this story the others will not see what they look like. ink is technically the human side and if doodle and blot get along he can be his full self. right now he is torn in three, if he can get his priorities, morals, and thoughts straight he might be able to fix himself without any outer influence. but we all know this little mess is gonna need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda wanted to clear these boys and how they work up a bit. I love them and they are literally just logic+morality and the two creativity's (and also deceit but we don't need to talk about him) which leaves ink with anxiety... that's actually pretty accurate.
> 
> (if you don't know what I'm referencing... it's sanders sides)


	25. idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> songs that match the students

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration struck

ink: hot N cold - Katy perry

error: just like fire - p!nk

fresh: Dj's got us falling in love - usher & pitbull/ revenge - captiansparklez & tryhardninja

geno: fireflies - owlcity

reaper: immortals - fall out boy

decans: firework - katy perry 

nightmare: wolf in sheep's clothing - set it off / The Villain I Appear to be - Connor Spiotto 

dream: Mr. blue sky - Electric Light Orchestra 

cross: IDGAF - dua lipa

killer: Help - somethingelseyt

blueberry: the greatest show - Panic! at the disco (only that one)

dust: class fight - Melanie Martinez

horror: this is halloween

lust: die young - ke$ha

fell: middle finger - Bohnes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a reason behind each song, figure it out if you want. make a playlist with their songs if you want!


	26. take a guess: flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really late on the Halloween chapter and might put out another chapter later!
> 
> also we learn of fresh's magic, that's cool I guess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get to meet dec and see the three boys being sweet smol beans! 
> 
> (also mild warning!!!!! one of the beans get badly hurt! and I don't mean a scraped knee from falling while running!!)
> 
> approximately 3 years ago...

_ding-dong!_

" Trick or treat!" the four children chimed together as the woman cooed at their costumes.

"aww~! aren't you all just adorable!" she dropped candy into all their bags before waving them goodbye.

"Thank you!" decans was quieter than the other three but then again, this was his first Halloween on the surface.

error and geno had to wear more complicated costumes in order to hide their 'less-human' traits while fresh just wore whatever fit him from last year, being the youngest he usually used old parts from his brother's previous costumes. this year the brothers decided to be bold and go as their other halves, error was a dragon (he wore a dark red shirt and red pants with other parts made of plastic... however the wings, horns,scales, and tail were very real.), geno was a phoenix ( a maroon shirt and pants with a red feather scarf, the rest was real), but fresh was a different story... he went with decans as a pair. decans was a pirate and fresh went as a castaway wearing sunglasses ( he refused to take them off).

"thanks again for letting me come along guys!" decans was ecstatic to spend his first year trick or treating with his best friend and his brothers.

"no prob dude!" fresh gave dec his signature smile and thumbs up.

"hey guys! if we cut through the woods we can get to the rich part of the neighbourhood and get the full size candy bars!" error practically dragged the others into the woods, he was the strongest and unlike the rest of the year he seemed to be more confident and excited.

"w-what if there are m-monsters in here?" decans quivered holding onto fresh's purposely torn shirt.

"uh, there are monsters out there too..." geno stated matter of factly as decans panicked more.

"W-WHERE!?!"

"one: us. and two: I don't know, there's gotta be other monsters out there too. some are probably kids like us" geno followed error as decans felt more reassured.

the four walked for awhile... wait... haven't they seen that stump before? that tree wasn't scratched like that before... they were about to turn and head home as the ground beneath them gave out. error and geno flew up and avoided the fall but decans and fresh weren't so lucky.

before they could hit the rocky ground below fresh closed his eyes and imagined that the ground below them was soft like grass. roots from the trees seemingly miles above wrapped together and caught them before they could hit the hard ground below them. but decans wasn't the luckiest of mer-people.

decans let out a blood curdling scream as fresh looked up at his legs, they had hit the rocks and were absolutely mangled.

"oh geez! that looks really bad! uh...uh... hang on I'm gonna try something, just try not to squirm to much." fresh placed his hands above decans' legs and focused his power into the palms of his hands and onto decans. after a few seconds of waiting fresh's hands glowed, small white petals covered decans' legs and when they fluttered away, they were fully healed.

"what-what are you?" decans looked into fresh's eyes... wow... he had never seen that kinda pinkish purple before.

"that's for me to know and you to find out. now c'mon, let's get out of here." fresh's brothers came down and brought the younger two up. once they arrived at the top of the hole, the older three see their mother standing across from them.

"we are so grounded..." fresh heard error murmur under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decans has a permanent limp because of this incident... his legs may have been healed but fresh is still young and panicked at this point so it wasn't perfect. swimming is fine but walking is hard when he does too much


	27. take a guess: part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!!!
> 
> sorry for being gone so long, I just couldn't think of how I wanted this chapter to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will ink do with fresh's phone now?

Ink wandered through the halls past the other students, staring down at the screen in front of him. how could he unlock this...

**'well, we could ask that reaper kid, but then we gotta figure out what to say to trick the weasel...' **blot 'helpfully' interjected.

'_Blot! you know we can just say we forgot our password, everyone knows of our garbage memory.' _ doodle surprisingly assisted blot with his plotting.

ink smiled to himself, if he could just get reaper to open it then he could learn more about error and his family.

the students around him started rushing, seems like class was starting soon and lucky for him his first class was with the young sorcerer. he explored the halls and made his way to spells class. ( a class for students that can use magic like sorcerers, demons, elementals, angels etc) once inside he made sure to sit at the front, the nerdy **freak** would have no choice but to sit with him.

almost like magic, reaper burst through the door and ran up to the front. ignoring ink, he sat down and breathed heavily.

'did this kid run a marathon or somethin?' ink kept his thoughts to himself and forced the 'nicest' smile he could muster onto his face.

" HEYA REAPS! nice to see ya!" the shout startled reaper causing him to drop his books.

reaper huffed " hi ink, nice to see you" the greeting sounded sarcastic but ink ignored it. he stood up and grabbed reapers books off the ground.

"wow, got a lotta neat stuff here! say, do you by chance have a spell that could unlock something for me? like, I dunno, maybe a phone?" ink's smile turned toxic and reaper knew this game.

"oh no! you stole that didn't you? there is no way I'll-"

"I'll get geno to fall in love with you~." reaper's entire face went red as ink's smile grew wider.

" I, I d-don't k-know what you're t-talking about..." reaper played with his hands and used his book to hide his face. "besides, love spells aren't real love, they just manipulate people and ruin everything." unknown to ink but reaper's frown deepened while his blush grew brighter.

"you're thinking of love potions my friend," Ink slid into he chair beside reaper and put his arm around him, the sudden motion caused reaper to drop his book back onto the desk. "love spells draw out and amplify pre-existing love! as long as he has some feeling for you, he'll adore you~." after a couple moments of silence, reaper opened one of his larger books and flipped through the pages until he stopped in the middle.

"here's the spell. AND here's the deal," ink narrowed his eyes at reaper, the smile never leaving his face ('how does fresh do this all the time?!') " first, you prepare what you need for YOUR end of the deal, second you can't tell anyone about the deal, got it?"

"as long as you don't say a word about me having someone's phone, ESPECIALLY its owner. so, we have a deal?"

reaper hesitantly took ink's hand and shook it. 

"deal"

and just like that class started and so did a dangerous partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two are very dangerous together,
> 
> reaper is naturally curious and doesn't understand "we can't do this it's to risky" all he hears is "you have been challenged" and he will always accept.
> 
> while ink is just dangerous and like using people's curiosity for his benefit.
> 
> I'm very tempted for reaper just to go 'alohomora' on the phone and ink to be all "it was that simple?!?!"


	28. take a guess: part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> dragon boy time
> 
> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i which we get a day in the life of an anxious, fire-breathing bean. <3

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-Tock_

_Tick-Tock_

Error stared at the clock as time passed. he wished he were with his brothers. hell, even being with ink was better than being here. **the classroom.**

kids of all ages, shapes, sizes, and kinds were surrounding him. but they all had one thing in common, they could use an 'element'.

kids like error were known by students as "fire starters" and occasionally burned the classroom down. Kids with water powers were "wet towels", they were often very boring, sensitive, emotional, and wary. kids with air powers were, of course, "air-heads" or alternatively, " balloons." balloons were more childish and care free while air-heads were entitled pricks that believed they were better than anyone else. ice kids were grouped with air or water, light and dark were two error knew nothing about (other than he was rooming with one of them.) and earth, or was it plants? well they were... 

"ahem!"

a ruler tapped on error's desk as he snapped back into reality and looked up to see his teacher, one of the strictest ones in the school, staring down at him.

"would you like to answer my question, error?"

"uh-um..." error's eyes darted around the room, people were trying to hide their snickers and giggles but error saw through them. he gulped hard and prayed he wouldn't spew fire in her face.

"w-what was your q-question again?" he gave her and unsure (and frankly terrified) smile as the classes laughter got slightly louder.

"why do you not put an air elemental and a fire elemental in the same room alone?" she kept her stern gaze locked on error as he stuttered out his answer.

"b-b-because the air w-would just make t-the fire stronger a-and the f-fire would over power the a-air and k-k-kill them!" he finally finished and hid his head in his arms as the class erupted into laughter.

**SMACK!**

"do not laugh. he is right." error's head had shot up once he heard the smack, she had hit the desk beside him (which was empty) so hard there was a dent in it.

"now turn to page-" her voice sounded so much farther than it actually was. error mindlessly flipped through the textbook and sat there, praying for class to end.

\------------------- (after class)

"hey nerd!" oh no.

\---------------

"gonna cry baby?" ow.....

\----------------

**"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" -** "error!" -"bro!"- what?

\---------------

"error... error please wake up!" error felt someone holding his hand, it was familiar... as was the voice...

GENO!!!

error shot up as he sucked in a large breath, his brothers were siting on either side of him and embraced him the second he sat up.

"what happened?" he looked around once fresh handed him his glasses. the school's hospital. had he really been hurt that bad? well, this was geno. at the first sight of blood he would think he's dying and fresh would've taken him in if he fainted. and it seemed like both those things happened.

"**They hurt you..." **error gazed at the end of the bed, ink was standing there. his eyes held no mischief or anger. just pure hatred and fear. but why fear?

" who? what?" error must have forgotten a lot. the last ting he remembered was getting hit with something hard in the back of the head. oh.

ink let out an exaggerated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "these kids, or should I say** ASSHOLES** hit you, you collapsed but... you got up and torched them... they were fire too so it did pretty much nothin and... I got geno and fresh...also I... I "dealt" with them." ink crossed his arms and slouched in a nearby chair.

"..." error watched ink for a moment... what was going on in his head?

_WHAT DO WE SAY?!?!_

**I DUNNO! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GOOD WITH WORDS!!!**

error sat in shock as he focused on ink's thoughts once more.

_WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FOUGHT THOSE **B**ASTARDS OFF SO YOU SAY IT!!!_

**WELL AT LEAST I CAN TALK TO HIM WITHOUT STUMBLING!!!**

"uh, ink?" ink whipped his head around as he heard <strike>their</strike> his name.

"you ok? d-did they hurt you too bad?" error could've sworn ink didn't have a cut on his forehead earlier...

"yeah I'm good and it's nothing... after all, what are friends for?" error was pretty sure he heard screaming coming from in but it wasn't him.

huh, he's more like his mother than he realized.

"well, we better get you ready. dinner's in ten minutes." geno assisted error over to his stuff. he put it on with little to no complaints but one question:

what was with ink? and why was his pouting making him smile?

......

OH SHIT-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> error experienced a crash... it sucked but was cool. i could write a little drabble of what happened there if you guys want and error has feelings for ink, yay!
> 
> fresh and geno are best brothers
> 
> also that teacher is the McGonagall of this universe.


	29. errorxreaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:
> 
> One day in class you decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skele bois in the city

Reaper was bored.

bored of class, bored of assignments, bored of tests, bored of homework,

and bored of the people who think they can hide from him.

Some people were born with spectacular powers, telekinesis, divination, but he was interested in one that was very rare.

Telepathy.

MIND READING.

he had come up with a brilliant plan to out the mind readers. he would scream in his head. (he knew it wasn't the best plan but he was running on three hours of sleep because of a stupid math test he had.)

he calmed his mind...

breathed in...

and shouted as loudly as he could in his head "I HAVE A CRUSH ON ERROR!"

he quickly gazed across the classroom and saw not a single soul move.

except,

error had flinched and turned to look around for who thought it.

the two's eyes met

'FUCK'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes~
> 
> lemme know if you want more of the bois!


	30. who wants to be in a story?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I've had an idea... who wants to be in a story with their favourite beans from the multiverse?

if you wanna be in a story written by little old me just comment on this chapter with your preferred pronoun and a name (can be your actual name but I would suggest an alias) as well as one of the boys in the tags (or a different one if your favourite isn't there.

If you want a character from a specific fic like (as an example) it was never that simple reaper, let me know. If i have never read the fic a link would be helpful!

that's pretty much it and I'm gonna TRY to update take a guess tomorrow.

I might pick 3 or more people depending on the prompts I find. right now I have this:

1\. While cleaning your attic, you find a box of glass balls with names on them. you accidentally drop one, and as soon as it shatters, a person appears.

2\. One day you get a knock at your door. when you open it, you see the protagonist form your favourite book standing there, wide-eyed. "I know you won't believe me," they say, "but you're the main character of my favourite book. I know how it ends and I want to change it."

3\. you appear in an infinite white room with nothing but yourself and a piece of paper saying " you have been banned from existence".

if you wish for a specific prompt, please let me know!

that's all for now! I'll pick and write a list here next week of who wants what, see ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, love you guys!!


	31. take a guess: part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boys leave after dinner to relax in the hall. sadly, relaxing doesn't suit these brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler: our favourite shipper has returned!

"man, this place has great food!" geno exclaimed as he and his brothers sat in the hall outside their dorm room.

"yeah, no offense to ma, but this place is da bomb!" fresh agreed.

"ugh" error rolled his eyes at his brother's 'lingo'. then, something from earlier came to mind. "yeah, speaking of mom... I think I have one of her powers." error gave his brothers an awkward smile, they stared at him in shock. (or was it awe, he could never tell the difference)

"WHAT?!" the other two chorused. error prepared himself for the onslaught of questions.

"How long have you known?"

"which one?"

"what can it do?"

"how strong is it?"

"h-hey guys..."

the three looked up at the creatures in front of them, reaper, ink, and LUST.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" error's eyes lit up with fury as he stood, staring up at lust (who was a head taller than him - minus the horns)

"darling, I came to help. after all, I am the master of love!" lust smirked as the three bothers looked on in confusion and their friends turned bright red.

"what? what a-are you t-talking about? no one here is in l-love." the dragon hybrid held the back of his neck and stared at his feet.

"mmm-hmm. sure." lust dragged the five into the dorm room and sat them in their bedroom.

"why are we in here?" geno already didn't trust this guy and taking them somewhere alone and where only one other person (who doesn't really like them anyways) can get in did nothing to help.

"we need to talk. I caught this one in the garden trying to steal my fairy heart flowers and this one getting into MY SPELL BOOK!" lust pointed to reaper than ink leaving each with burning cheeks and regret. "but that's not the best part! do you know what's in my spell book? LOVE SPELLS!" error's cheeks matched his scales as they reddened and ink shrunk into the collar of his shirt, wishing the voices in his head weren't quiet for once. " Oh but wait! there's more!! you know what fairy heart flowers make?"

"love potions..." Fresh sounded distant. his voice drifted as his eyes did. they landed on reaper and for once, fresh lost control.

he slammed reaper into the poster of his bed, leaving reaper dazed and scared.

"what. were you. gonna do. with those." it wasn't a question. it was an order.

"I-I-I... I was gonna use it on geno!" reaper wasn't scared to tell the truth, just scared of what the truth would bring. "ink and I made a deal." if he was going down, he was taking ink with him. " he would help me make one of those things, which he promised only amplified preexisting love and not create fake love-"

"Get. to. the. POINT." fresh shook reaper as lightly as he could at this point. 

"r-r-right! and I would unlock some phone he found for him!" reaper prepared to be hit, but nothing happened. 

fresh dropped reaper and calmly walked over to ink. "can I see the phone you found?" fresh gritted his teeth and kept his powers from spiking.

"..." ink sighed after a beat and handed the phone, fresh's phone, back to him. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to know more about you guys and...well... the demon half of me thought it was a good idea." ink held his arm as if he was a child caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"what about the angel side?" error was curious, less mad and more concerned for reaper and ink's well-being than anything. it may be rare but once fresh got pissed, you know you're screwed.

"he-he didn't like it. but he didn't get a say cause i already did it."Ink's voice was full of shame, no doubt that the angel half of him was shining through.

"fine. just don't come near me or my brothers ever again. either of you." fresh's tone had turned cold and stern. his brothers were surprised to say the least about his decree.

"you can't be serious." geno and error were desperate. error actually enjoyed his time with ink and geno thought reaper was smart and kinda cute.

"get out. now." fresh's order was final. neither brother had seen fresh this mad before. then again, this was their brother after all. if he didn't get literal fire powers, figurative ones work just fine. fresh flopped onto his bed and covered his eyes with his arm, straining his magic for to long gives him a headache.

ink and reaper fled the room followed by lust who felt like he seriously fucked up. geno sluggishly wandered over to his bed, but as he passed error his brother pulled something off his back. a note.

'study hall tomorrow? I'm really sorry... meet me in the dark corner of the library.' geno's smile spread wider than it had been the entire time they were there. yes, a chance!

error flicked his wings and saw a sticky note fall to the floor.

'I'm so, so sorry error. I hope you can forgive me. if you do, meet me at our spot during free period. I'll be waiting - ink' error had to hold his breath so he wouldn't exhale fire out of excitement.

the three went to bed without any other interaction. but judging by the wilted flowers on the windowsill, fresh was still upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest this whole thing went off the rails but hey, more forest time and another clue of fresh's powers!


	32. take a guess: part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 of 3 : geno and reaper's perspectives.
> 
> I'mma be honest you could read these next three parts out of order and it would still make sense.
> 
> so this one is geno + reaper, the next will be error + ink, and the last will be fresh.
> 
> i plan on doing this one today, error + ink next weekend, a Christmas special around Christmas (hopefully Christmas eve) and fresh the weekend after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick. plz send sprite and hugs. <3
> 
> also, DISCLAIMER: since the beans are children ( geno's 12, error's 11, and fresh's 10) there won't be any real kissing or make-out stuff, just wholesome hugs, some cuddles and (if any) kisses on the cheek or accidental kisses (lust you bastard).

Geno crept out of bed and got ready. he was used to being up before his brothers but today he was sneaking off to study hall early to meet with someone. their school day started at 11 o'clock and ended at five leaving the early hours and late hours to study for things such as tests, assignments, quizzes, Et cetera. 

he pulled on his favourite red sweater and tossed on his white hoodie and favourite scarf, the one error made him for his tenth birthday. geno grabbed his book-bag and rushed off to the library to meet reaper. he was fond of the other gifted kid, they both had a fascination for books and magic, but geno preferred science over magic. Ironically, the young sorcerer knew tons about science and normie subjects like math and geography. they were an unbeatable team in their flight class (which error was in as well but he was always with the teacher so he wouldn't hurt anyone, especially himself) due to their knowledge of aerodynamics and anatomy of wings.

geno reached the library and ran past every student that looked his way until he reached the far corner just before the closed off section and turned into the dimly lit corner of books. sitting under the only light was reaper with a hopeless and worried look on his face. the second geno was in view his face became brighter. he ran over to geno and hugged him as tight as he could.

"i'm so glad you came. i was beginning to thing you weren't going to show." reaper pulled geno over to their spot and sat beside him.

" well, if you REALLY like me and want to be MORE than friends, you gotta prove it." oh, geno was gonna have fun with this.

"what do I have to do?" reaper was ready to jump off the roof of the massive building to prove how much he cared about geno.

" first, get one of my feathers WITHOUT using your hands or magic to pluck them." this was more a test of intelligence than skill. did reaper remember he kept that bag of his feathers or id he forget?

"what?! how do I do that?" "

you'll figure it out."

reaper started to search his robe for something to help when the bag of feathers fell out. reaper picked up the bag and pulled out a feather. he held it in front of his face and stared at the spectacular colour.

"you did it. yay." geno was sarcastic but reaper took it genuinely.

"thanks! what's next?" reaper was so excited! if they were just memory tests or puzzles he would be done before class.

"go into the forbidden section and find the book on phoenixes." geno's words felt like weights. the task sounded impossible, but if it brought him one step closer to being with geno, he'd do it.

"consider it done. just, not today. tonight I'll do it." reaper promised and the to fell into a silence as they looked over their 'homework' and reviews for tests.

the rest of the day went swimmingly, except for herbology, fresh was glaring at reaper the whole time and his plant died. a lot of the plants died actually. after dinner he was told to head to one of the higher towers and grab a new plant for class tomorrow. he reached the room and found fresh in there humming to himself with a large smile on his face and petting the plants. whenever he touched them they grew slightly and seemed to hum along to the song. 

"so you're an elemental!" reaper practically burst into the room startling fresh and someone he didn't know was there. error.

the fire that spread throughout the room singed the walls, burned the plants, and almost got fresh. reaper pushed him out of the way and ducked behind a bench. just when he thought the worst was over the roof started to collapse.

"oh shit..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in conclusion, 
> 
> error needs help controlling his shit
> 
> fresh needs to chill again but also not
> 
> and reaper has got to think things through more


	33. take a guess: part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa it's almost Christmas and I have an assignment I have to do during the break... f*ck me.
> 
> alright, error and ink time! then Christmas special hopefully on Christmas and fresh's next weekend.

error woke up and felt a burning sensation in his chest, his pills, where did he put his pills?!

he practically jumped out of bed and ransacked his backpack. the small bottle was in the very front pocket where he placed it the day before.

he took the small pills and chugged the water bottle in his bag. the burning slowly deteriorated into nothing and he could breathe easy. (except for the smoke that came out of his nose once he exhaled.)

he got dressed and noticed his older brother wasn't in his bed, he must have left for the library already. honestly, error pitied the poor kid. his brother could be quite... cruel. but he always has the best intentions at heart (hopefully). once he was ready error left his dorm and headed outside to the grounds and wandered for a bit as to make sure no one was suspicious or following him (he's very paranoid).

error took his time exploring the woods and their beauty. the tree's leaves shimmered in the sunlight and danced with the autumn breeze. the fresh air calmed error and allowed him to put his worries on hold for now. error entered ink's and his' "secret hideout" or their 'special spot' where they could be alone and relax.

Ink spotted error out of the corner of his eye, which is weird because his eyes were on a paper covered in various colours.

"uh, hi." ink raised his hand and barely shook it as a greeting. error focused on ink's mind and tried to hear the voices again.

**' awe man, he's lookin at us weird again, let's slap him!' **wait what?!

'_blot! we are not attacking our crush,' _ e-excuse me!? _'if you're nervous just let me do the talking.'_

**'no way! you're just gonna tell him how we feel and ruin this for me!' **error could feel his face burn, and his throat did too. wait...

fire came from the dragon hybrids mouth as he tried to call ink out. ink grabbed one of the buckets of water they set aside for a situation like this. he tossed it at the fire (and error cause, y'know, he's the one breathing fire.) and drenched error.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to-"

"heh..." ink stopped dead as error started to laugh.

"um, error? you ok?" ink was concerned to say the least. was he mad at him? did he find it funny?

" ha ha ha..." error's laughter got louder and more insane as it continued.

"Ha Ha HA HA HAHAHAHAHA!" he stopped and stared at ink while holding his head, dizziness filled his head along with denial.

"error? error. what's so funny?" ink came closer and held his shoulders gently

"oh, I thought i had some of my mom's powers. she can read minds and," he paused to breathe heavily, his lungs heaving in his chest. "well, I thought I could read your mind, but there's no way you feel the same." It took a minute for what he said to register in both their heads.

"oh shit."

"really?! you like me?" ink was over the moon, but he wasn't the interesting part of this revelation.

**' oh fuck, he can hear us! hey! can you hear me now?' **

_' blot, there is no way he can hear-'_

"so blot's their name?" error questioned, opening a can of worms he didn't even know existed.

"..."

"ink? I thought today was my turn to not respond." he joked but it was to no avail.

"yeah, one of them is. the other I named doodle and they're, well, me. one is my angel side."

"doodle."

  
"yeah and blot is my demon side. without them, there's no me." ink stared down at his shoes, embarrassed by his truth.

error hugged ink as tight as he could. "you think you're a freak for having voices in you're head? I never met my father, or my brother's fathers. honestly, I don't know who I am. but I do know... I really like you ink."

"I like you too." ink started to tear up and hugged him back.

the two sat with each other and swapped info (error's number and a summoning spell for ink) until it was time for class. error could barely focus on work he was to excited about hanging out with ink later. wait, he forgot he promised to help his brother take care of the plants in one of the storage rooms in the tower. meh, he could come late and say it was class.

\------

error opened the door to the storage room to find his brother humming his song and gently petting the plants. error decided to leave him be and leaned on the wall behind the door.

suddenly the door opened and reaper was there. he did not expect that...

"so you're an elemental!" reaper exclaimed as the fire error was holding back burst out and started to destroy the tower.

error ran out the door and headed to the headmasters office to get help when he ran into someone.

" I need your help!" error grabbed their arm and dragged them up the stairs back to the tower door.

"wait what?"

"no time to explain, just put the fire out!" the room was collapsing, the two stood there as the roof fell onto the plants and presumably the two children still in there.

"oh shit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who this mystery person is~. seriously, give me suggestions of people to use for them cause i have no fckin idea.


	34. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

hey guys I might not update for the rest of this month. I've been having "troubling thoughts and feelings" to say the least. I will try my best to get back to writing but right now I really can't manage the ability to daydream, let alone write.

I love and appreciate you all and would LOVE some support right now.

I hope to write again soon!


	35. hmm... I'M BACK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *INHALE* so I'm good now, feeling better, started second semester, and I saw love simon today, GUESS WHAT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an anonymous post was seen by every kid in error's school, (yes this is more error/ink you can't stop me) the post stated that a kid in his school was gay, closeted gay. error was surprised and kinda relieved, someone was like him.
> 
> who's ready for shitty email fluff and my bullshit again? ME!!!!
> 
> ahem, hoomans here because I want to and they have normal names but their friends and the narrator calls them their multiverse names

10:40 pm  
saturday september 7 2019

error read and re-read the post again,

hello world, my life feels like a ferris wheel rn. one moment I'm at my peak, the next I've hit rock bottom. over and over all day long.because a lot about life is great, but nobody knows I'm gay.

~Rainbow (yes I know it's cliche but I like it.)

error peered at the top corner of his screen again. 

reply to: Chasingrainbows00@gmail.com 

he went to gmail and was met with the "create a gmail" screen. there was no way he was using his real name and his nickname was out of the question. before he could slip into an hour long process of choosing a name he turned to his radio, the song high hopes was on, but then again when was it not on. he listened and chose a couple word for his username. oneinamillion1@gmail.com

he pulled up "rainbow's" email and paused.

he wandered around his room, pushing and pulling himself in different directions.

'would he like me?'

'will he write back?'

'who is he?' 

eventually he sat down in front of his laptop and let his hands type freely.

\---  
dear rainbow,

I'm just like you. for the most part my life is totally normal. my mom is a genius and my younger brother took after her there. my older brother is actually pretty great, not like i'd tell him that. my friends and I do all the things friends do together, see movies, go to each others events and drink way to much coffee. like I said I'm just like you,except I have one huge ass secret. 

\------

he read it over and realized he needed to sign it. he looked around the room and thought about what to sign it as. then he spotted his phone again, someone had texted them all in the group chat.

_______  
HEY, ERROR DUST HORROR NIGHT DID YOU SEE IT!? - kevin (if you got a better name I'm willing to change it)

killer your caps lock is on - Neil 

oops, sorry - kevin  
_______

well, he could go for a synonym

\-----  
Glitch  
\----

now all he had to do was wait for a reply, it couldn't be that hard right? RIGHT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brownie points for guessing why I used neil
> 
> also this is gonna be a pain to read sooo... I'll do my best to make it easier for you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue them! all comments are appreciated!  



End file.
